Futur is the worst thing in present
by Althea54
Summary: L'avenir est ce qu'il y a de pire dans le présent...Pour Héméra Connor, jeune Serdaigle de 16 ans, c'est bien la vérité. Son avenir l'empêche de vivre normalement son présent comme le font les autres..Mais quoi de plus normal quand on se sait condamnée..
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!!**

**Oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, je sais, je suis folle d'en commencer une nouvelle alors que j'ai pas fini la précédente...**

**En fait, ce prologue est écrit depuis un an, et je me fais harceler par une de mes chères revieweuse (Angie59 pour ne pas la nommer ^^) pour le publier alors voilà, j'espère que tu es contente miss!!! ^^**

**Je me suis essayée à un nouveau style, à savoir écrire à la première personne...j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que mes autres fics!!**

**Oh, et le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit aussi, le deuxième est en cours. Par contre je ne garanti pas une publication régulière, je suis en pleine fin de stage et bien en retard pour tout boucler à temps...et donc pas forcemment le temps d'écrire comme je le souhaiterais...**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Althea la Marmotte ^^**

**

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Les histoires…elles sont comme les grains de sable…particules insignifiantes dans leur individualité, voire même totalement inintéressantes pour certaines. Elles s'échappent aussi rapidement qu'une poignée de sable de votre main et personne n'arrive à les retenir assez vite avant qu'elles ne s'enfuient et ne se perdent à jamais dans le cours de l'Histoire.

Mais ce sont bien elles, mises les unes après les autres qui nous façonnent et font de nous ce que nous sommes. Tout comme un grain de sable n'est rien à l'échelle de l'univers, une histoire n'est pas grand-chose à l'échelle d'une vie. Mais prenez plusieurs grains de sable et vous en obtiendrez une poignée, et ainsi de suite. Et réfléchissez ensuite un moment à chacun de ces grains la composant : si vous en enlevez un seul, toute la structure se désagrège et retombe à l'état de poussière, à l'état d'insignifiance.

Alors peut-être que nos petites histoires ne sont pas si insignifiantes que ça, en fin de compte ? Peut-être valent-elles la peine d'être connues ?

Laissez-moi vous en racontez une, d'histoire a priori insignifiante… Laissez-moi-vous conter l'histoire d'une vie, certes quelconque, certes sans grande importance à côté de toutes celles qui peuplent notre monde, mais la mienne avant tout. Parce que malgré son manque d'originalité, elle a influée sur celles d'autres grains de sables aussi perdus que moi dans le gigantisme de notre univers…et c'est ça qui les rends si unique.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mon histoire est simple et aurait pu arrive à n'importe qui, quand on y réfléchit. Elle est celle d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune homme qui se rencontrent au gré des hasards de la vie, qui apprennent à se connaitre petit à petit avant d'entremêler leurs vies solitaires pour faire un bout de chemin à deux, et qui finissent, au bout du compte, par se retrouver aussi seuls qu'au début, mais grandis d'une force et d'une vision de la vie autrement plus belle.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, rien de très extravaguant dans l'histoire que je vais vous faire partager là. Et si je vous dis que cette histoire est la mienne et celle d'un certain Sirius Black, vous la trouverez encore moins originale, j'en suis sûre. Mais si vous prenez la peine de la suivre jusqu'à son dénouement, vous y verrez peut-être un petit quelque chose qui la rendra unique à vos yeux, tout comme chaque vie est unique au monde.

La première fois que j'ai rencontré le dénommé Sirius Black, j'avais environ onze ans. Je venais d'arriver dans la grande infirmerie de Poudlard, école de magie renommée dans laquelle je venais de faire mon entrée en tant que petite première année à Serdaigle. Alors vous vous demandez surement ce que j'y faisais, dans cette infirmerie aussi blanche que la neige d'hiver ? Rien de bien grave, un simple évanouissement en cours de Sortilège m'y avait valu un petit séjour d'une nuit. De deux jours en fait… cela faisait quelques jours que la rentrée avait eu lieu et le manque de ma famille avait engendré chez moi une légère dépression qui s'était traduit par un manque cruel d'appétit. D'où l'évanouissement en cours.

Enfin, j'étais donc dans mon lit aux draps blanc, à l'infirmerie aux murs blanc, en train de prendre les potions que me tendait Miss Pomfresh, l'infirmière en blouse blanche, quand un groupe de quatre garçons fit une entrée fracassante.

Le premier était affublé de sortes de lianes qui lui poussaient sur tout le corps et venaient s'accrocher à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, rendant son avancée assez périlleuse, mais également assez comique. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire devant la scène qui s'étalait sous mes yeux.

Un deuxième garçon, au visage aussi vert que l'herbe du parc le suivait péniblement en crachant une quantité impressionnante de feuilles d'arbre par la bouche. Je dois dire que cela n'a fait qu'accentuer mon hilarité qui commençait alors à devenir plus difficile à cacher. Mais ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs petits problèmes pour faire attention à moi.

Apparut derrière un troisième larron, qui tentait vainement de couper toutes les lianes qui pendaient du premier afin de pouvoir avancer sans s'emmêler les pieds dedans. Il était suivit d'un quatrième qui courrait derrière en glissant régulièrement sur les morceaux de lianes et les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol derrière eux.

-Vous revoilà encore ! Ronchonna alors la petite infirmière en les voyant débouler ainsi dans son infirmerie tout juste lavée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille plus de trois jours et vous revoilà déjà en train de faire des âneries dans tout le château ! Vous mériteriez que je vous laisse dans cet état pour le reste de la journée !

S'étant stoppés net dans leur course effrénée au son de la voix de l'infirmière, les quatre garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux effrayés. Le premier essaya de lui dire quelque chose, mais ne fit qu'empirer son sort et des lianes vertes et brunes surgirent de son corps et s'agrippèrent à ses trois amis pour les renverser tous les quatre sur le sol dallé de la pièce.

Miss Pomfresh poussa un soupir exaspéré et leur ordonna de s'installer dans les lits à côté de moi, le temps qu'elle termine de s'occuper de mes potions. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se sont aperçus de ma présence. Ils m'ont tous quatre jetés un regard étonné comme si je venais d'apparaitre d'un seul coup de baguette magique. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais arrêté de rire dès que l'infirmière s'était mise à ronchonner, ils n'auraient certainement pas très apprécié que je me moque d'eux ouvertement. Finalement, Miss Pomfresh a tiré le rideau entre mon lit et celui du garçon aux lianes et est partie s'occupée d'eux.

A l'époque, je ne savais pas encore à qui j'avais eu affaire. Je n'ai su que par après que je venais de rencontrer pour la première fois, le célèbre groupe qu'on appelait déjà les Maraudeurs, et donc le fameux Sirius Black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les années ont passées, et je suis toujours une petite Serdaigle, âgée de 16 ans maintenant. Mais je crois que je ne me suis encore pas présentée ! Veuillez m'en excuser et me laisser réparer cet oubli dès à présent.

Je suis donc une étudiante parmi tant d'autre, dans la célèbre école de magie qu'est Poudlard. Comme vous l'avez bien compris, je suis à Serdaigle et j'entre en sixième année dès ce matin. Je m'appelle Héméra Connor, et j'ai un physique assez commun, qui contraste donc assez bien avec mon nom : de taille moyenne, j'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, pas spécialement moche, mais pas une beauté non plus, je suis juste normale. Les gens ne se retournent pas sur mon passage, je ne suis pas de celle qu'on admire ou qu'on craint et je n'ai rien de bien extraordinaire, si ce n'est mon prénom.

Héméra… Vous vous demandez bien ce que c'est pour un prénom, hein ! Laissez-moi-vous éclairer sur ce point. Dans la mythologie grecque, Héméra est la fille d'Erèbe, les Ténèbres, et de Nyx, la Nuit. Elle personnifie le jour et représente la Lumière Terrestre. Vous devez trouver ça bien présomptueux de s'appeler ainsi, je parie ! Pour ma défense, je vous dirai que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit mon prénom, mais ma mère.

Elle a insisté pour me prénommer de la sorte, c'est une espèce de bataille personnelle pour elle. Ma mère appartient en effet à une de ses nobles familles qui ne jurent que par la pureté du sang. Reniée pour avoir choisi de se marier par amour à un traitre à son sang, elle a en quelque sorte symbolisé sa victoire sur sa famille en nommant sa fille unique Lumière Terrestre, comme pour renforcer encore plus son arrachement total à son obscur passé. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire mais finalement, je dois avouer que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça…je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire, vous imaginez si ma mère m'avait appelée Gertrude ou Roberte ? Je crois que je ne serais jamais sortie de ma chambre de toute ma vie !!

Ensuite, mon nom de famille : Connor. Rien de très flamboyant la dedans, un nom assez classique, et pourtant… Il y a bien longtemps, les Connor's étaient une grande famille au Sang-Pur, un des piliers de la société sorcière. Puis peu à peu, ils en sont venus à laisser de côtés les traditions, soit parce qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, ou tout simplement par manque d'intérêt à la question. Finalement, ils sont même arrivés au point d'oublier une partie de leur nom de famille et le « s » d'appartenance s'est envolé, relégué au passé avec toutes les croyances qu'il véhiculait. Nous sommes devenus les Connor, tout simplement.

Voilà, maintenant que vous savez à qui vous avez affaire, je vais peut-être pouvoir continuer à vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire de ma vie. Elle était toute simple au départ. Je suis née dans une famille plutôt aisée, et mes parents n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, dans les traditions de famille sorcière : mes parents se sont occupés de mon éducation dès lors que j'ai manifesté un début de pouvoirs magiques, et je suivais en parallèle des cours moldus, petit caprice de ma mère. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que j'étais inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard.

Je savais évidemment ce qui m'y attendait, mes parents m'ayant racontés maintes et maintes fois leur scolarité dans la célèbre école. J'ai donc pris le Poudlard Express, sur la voie 9 ¾, pour la première fois le 1er septembre 1971. Une fois arrivée au château, c'est sans surprise que je me suis retrouvée chez les Serdaigles, toute ma famille y étant passée avant moi. Je m'y suis fait une amie, Celeste Lowood, qui est dans la même année que moi. Bref, rien de très passionnant, une histoire semblable à tant d'autres.

Mais c'est aussi là que j'y ai rencontré Sirius Black. Ca je vous l'ai déjà expliqué avant. Evidemment, je ne me suis pas contentée de le croiser à l'infirmerie, vous vous en doutez. En fait, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand-chose dans ma vie, jusqu'à mes 14 ans…C'est là que tout a commencé à basculé.

On croit toujours qu'une vie calme et sans vague est ennuyeuse, et on cherche à tout prix le changement qui nous prouverait que notre vie est autre chose, qu'elle est meilleure que ce que l'on croit. Mais une fois que vous êtes en plein dans votre nouvelle vie si aventureuse et imprévue, vous vous retournez en arrière, et c'est là que vous vous dites que finalement, une vie tranquille, c'était pas si mal…A plus fort raison quand vous n'avez pas choisi de modifier votre vie, mais que c'est la vie elle-même qui vous as imposé cette transformation.

J'avais une vie sans problèmes, classique certes, mais suffisante pour moi. Je ne rêvais pas de changement ou de métamorphose surprenante. Et pourtant…Ma vie s'est trouvée radicalement transformée un beau jour de printemps 1974, je venais de faire 14 ans et j'étais sur le point de terminer ma troisième année d'étude. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ça m'a été imposé, j'ai du l'accepter. Maintenant, je vis avec, jour après jour, et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Puis, il y a peu de temps, trois mois de ça en fait, Sirius Black est à nouveau entré dans ma vie. Plus subtilement que les fois d'avant certes, mais il est bien là. Il sort avec Celeste, ma meilleure amie ! Encore un de ces changements dont on se passerait bien mais qu'on doit pourtant supporter et avec lequel on doit continuer à vivre, malgré tout.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez, je ne suis pas jalouse de ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle sort avec Sirius, loin de là. C'est une fille très bien et je suis bien contente pour elle. C'est juste que l'arrivée de Sirius dans sa vie a modifié un peu les choses entre elle et moi et qu'il faut du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, et par la même occasion, on passe toutes les deux beaucoup de temps avec son groupe d'amis, les Maraudeurs. Etant donné que je suis d'un naturel plutôt réservé, débouler ainsi dans un groupe, de quatre garçons en plus, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Et je pressens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos non plus…En fait, depuis ce fatidique 22 avril 1974, toute ma vie part en vrille sans que je ne puisse m'y raccrocher : je suis condamnée…

Je m'appelle Héméra Connor, j'ai 16 ans…Et je vais mourir…

* * *

**Voilà, le ton est donné...^^**

**Plus d'explications dans la suite, si ce début vous plait bien sûr!!!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens!!

Alors oui, voilà le chapitre suivant. Le chapitre 2 n'est absolument pas terminé, mais je vous met celui ci quand même, j'avais envie de revoir ma boite mail se remplir de mail '' lol. Et lire vos reviews me fera une distraction très bien venue en ce moment de rédaction de mon rapport de stage (ce qui explique mon manque total de temps pour écrire mes chapitres).

Donc voilà, je remercie **Angie59**, **Plague05**, **Hey-Ceycey** et naiade59 pour leurs reviews!!! J'espère que la suite (connue pour certaines déjà ^^) vous plaira!!

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

* * *

-Héméra !

J'étais tranquillement installée avec un bon livre quand la voix de Celeste résonna dans mon compartiment. Je savais très bien qu'elle allait m'y rejoindre, aussi ne manifestais-je point de surprise. C'était ainsi tous les ans. Elle arrivait toujours à la limite du départ et se jetait dans le train à la dernière seconde. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une amie qui était toujours en avance pour lui garder une petite place.

Elle ne dérogea pas à la règle cette année en faisant une entrée fracassante dans mon compartiment, suivie de son habituelle cohorte de valises et sacs en tout genre. Sans oublier Jason et Nathan, les jumeaux d'un an plus jeunes qu'elle, sa petite sœur Elanor qui entrait en première année, Irène et Cassandra ses deux cousines de 12 et 13 ans, et Danae, sa chouette. Un début d'année classique, en somme.

Ce qui fut pour le moins surprenant, ce fut qu'elle me ramène par la même occasion son petit ami et toute sa troupe. Ils entrèrent tous tant bien que mal dans mon compartiment qui me parut bien moins vide tout à coup. Mais allez faire tenir onze personnes dans un espace conçut pour à peine huit, vous ! Heureusement, les jumeaux et ses cousines ne firent qu'un rapide passage de politesse et libérèrent vite la place pour les autres qui prirent leurs aises sans attendre.

Moi qui avais bêtement espéré passer le voyage en tête à tête avec ma meilleure amie, à se raconter nos vacances, j'étais pour le moins bien déçue. Comment voulez-vous parler de quoi que se soit de personnel avec quatre mecs qui écoutent tout ce que vous racontez ! Quand je vous disais que cette année ne serait pas aussi tranquille que ce que je souhaiterais…Bien sûr, j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui m'attendait, après.

Après une heure de vaine tentatives pour réussir à place un mot avec Celeste, je me résolu à faire la conversation à mon livre. Au moins, je ne risquai pas de me faire interrompre par un des maraudeurs. Ou alors, je pourrais peut-être vous en apprendre un peu plus sur moi.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Celeste vient d'une famille assez nombreuse. Elle a trois frères et sœur, et une multitude d'autres cousins et cousines de tous âges. Pas moi. Mes parents n'ont pas pu avoir d'autres enfants après moi, et dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Pas que je n'aurais pas aimé avoir des frères ou des sœurs, loin de là. C'est juste qu'ils auraient tous été comme moi : ils auraient tous été malades. Et ce n'est pas bien que de souhaiter ça à quelqu'un. Alors je préfère me dire qu'ils sont plus heureux là ou ils sont qu'avec moi, comme moi.

Ceci posé, voilà que je soulève un nouveau problème. Ma maladie. Oui, je suis malade. Je suis condamnée. Je vais mourir. Je le sais depuis maintenant deux ans, quatre mois et huit jours. Depuis qu'on m'a diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau. Les médecins estiment qu'il me reste encore quelques belles années devant moi…cinq, six tout au plus.

J'ai 16 ans, et je sais que je ne verrai jamais mes 25 ans. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? De savoir que l'on va mourir et de paraitre si détaché par rapport à ça. Je vous rassure, ça n'a pas été facile à encaisser au départ. Mais il a bien fallu le faire, si je voulais continuer à vivre normalement le temps qu'il me reste.

Evidemment, j'ai déjà été opérée, plusieurs fois même, sans succès. C'est une forme de tumeur rare, qui se nourrit de la magie pour se développer, ce qui fait qu'à chaque intervention, elle grossissait toujours plus. Les médecins ont jugés plus sage de ne pas continuer…On n'y aurait jamais pensé sans eux… Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très dérangeant, je vis à peu près normalement, si ce n'est des migraines et des évanouissements de temps à autre. Il parait que ça va aller en s'aggravant, mais je préfère ne pas y penser, je ne veux pas finir ma vie en étant dépressive par-dessus le marché !

Voilà, maintenant que ce problème est expliqué, passons à autre chose voulez-vous ? Je n'ai donc pas de frères et sœurs, mais je n'ai pas de cousins non plus, pas comme Celeste. Mon père est fils unique et ma mère a coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis des années. Pas que ça me manque spécialement, comment voulez-vous manquer de quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas ? Surtout quand je vois comment Celeste se plaint des siens… Je suis donc fille unique chérie par mes parents et grands-parents paternels. Peut-être trop, ce qui fait que des fois, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une enfant gâtée, mais on s'y fait vite, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai un chat par contre, Neo, diminutif de Neoptolemus. Encore un nom bizarre hein ! Il paraitrait que Neoptolemus serait le fils d'Achilles, selon la légende…je n'ai jamais été vérifié. Mais il a bien une tête de Neo, alors bon…va pour Neo ! Pour l'instant, la bête en question est roulée en boule à côté de moi, mettant une distance plus qu'appréciable entre moi et mon voisin direct, Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de Sirius. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas me lier avec qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre longtemps, alors plus le nombre de gens qui me fréquente sera réduit, moins il y aura de monde à souffrir lorsque je partirai pour de bon…C'est aussi simple que ça.

Bref, revenons donc à la boule de poil dont je vous parlais. Neo est un jeune chat de trois ans que mes parents m'ont offert un peu avant qu'on ne découvre que j'étais malade, pour que je me sente moins seule à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de m'embêter avec un animal au château, mais sa petite bouille blanche et noire et ses petits yeux verts m'ont fait craquer. Je n'ai aucun courage face à ce chat, il me mène par le bout du nez, c'est incroyable. Je pourrais passer des heures à vous raconter tout ce qu'il a pu me faire faire, mais je me doute que ça ne vous intéresserait pas, alors je vais me taire et continuer le récit de ma vie.

J'étais donc tranquillement en train de lire « Orgueil et Préjugés » quand quelqu'un a osé me déranger.

-Il est bien.

Je relevai la tête, curieuse de savoir qui avait osé perturber ma lecture. Je croisai alors un regard d'une couleur étrange, indéfinissable… brun très clair, plutôt ambre que brun en fait…avec une vague lueur couleur miel…très spécial, quoi ! Je reconnus Remus Lupin, Maraudeur refoulé s'il en est un, aux dire de Celeste. Il prenait part aux mauvais coups des autres sans toutefois réellement apprécier leurs farces, parait-il.

Bref, il venait apparemment de m'adresser la parole, à en juger par son regard inquisiteur posé sur moi. Que m'avait-il dit déjà ? J'avais vaguement entendu qu'il me parlait, mais de quoi ? Alors là mystère ! Encore un qui ne devait pas avoir compris qu'on ne dérange pas Héméra Connor quand elle lit ! Je lui retournai son regard curieux, attendant qu'il s'explique sur son geste.

Il désigna alors le volume que je tenais toujours ouvert sur mes genoux et insista :

-Il est bien…ton livre…précisa-t-il.

Je du lui faire une tête effarée vu l'air surpris qu'il me lança en retour. Il m'avait tiré de mon histoire pour une remarque aussi triviale ? Sans but ni fondements précis ? Juste pour le plaisir de parler pour ne rien dire ? Non mais franchement ! On aurait tout vu !

Je vous avoue que j'ai eu, sur le moment, une furieuse envie de ne pas lui répondre et de repartir illico dans l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en ai rien fait.

-Oui. Répondis-je.

Et je le laissai là, avec une réponse on ne peut plus explicite, sans un regard de plus. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'énergumène étrange qu'il était. Voyant que je n'irais pas plus loin dans mon explication, il revint à l'attaque, avec une remarque qui fut pour le moins désarçonnante.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Pas une question ? Mais alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Surtout sans plus d'explication que « il est bien ». Pas très constructif comme phrase… Je relevai encore une fois la tête en soupirant ostensiblement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux dans ce cas ?

-Rien, répondit-il, pas perturbé le moins du monde par mon manque flagrant d'intérêt au début de conversation qui prenait forme. C'était juste histoire de discuter…

Juste pour discuter ? Mais il est aveugle ce gars ou quoi ? Je pensais que généralement, quand on voit quelqu'un avec ce qu'on appelle « un livre » entre les mains, et ouvert de surcroit, on comprend tout de suite que la personne n'a pas spécialement envie d'être dérangée ! Enfin, ça n'est pas si visible que ça, apparemment. J'allais devoir y remédier !

-Alors, laisse moi t'expliquer…tu vois, fis-je en lui agitant le volume sous le nez, ceci est un livre. Il y a des mots sur des feuilles, et le tout forme une histoire que les gens vont lire. Alors si le livre est ouvert et que les gens regardent les mots dedans, c'est qu'ils sont occupés à lire l'histoire que racontent les mots ! Ca veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'être dérangés, tu saisis, ou je recommence ?

Il me jeta un regard perplexe, mais pas du tout vexé, c'est juste que…il ne comprenait pas, visiblement. Il restait là à me fixer comme si je sortais d'une autre planète et parlait dans une langue étrangère. A croire aussi que c'était lui qui était sourd alors… Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ma réponse ? Pour un premier de la classe, c'eut été étonnant tout de même…

Enfin, lasse de supporter son regard étrange et son silence encore plus insolite face à une réplique telle que celle que je venais de lui sortir, je m'étais avec joie replongée dans l'aventure d'Elizabeth Bennet et de l'orgueilleux Mr Darcy. Mais à nouveau je n'eus pas le temps de lire quatre phrases qu'il revenait à la charge. En fait, il est juste très long à la détente, voilà l'explication !!! Pour un Maraudeur, ce n'est quand même pas terrible, vous en conviendrez !

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas sourd, ni stupide ! Mais généralement, quand deux personnes sont assises côte à côte dans un train et que tous les autres autour d'eux discutent, il devient naturel d'engager la conversation.

Mais c'est qu'il commençait vraiment à m'échauffer, l'importun !! De un, je ne lis pas pour tromper l'ennui, et de deux, mon voisin s'appelle Neo, pas Lupin !

-Alors, pour ta gouverne, je suis assise à côté de ce qu'on appelle couramment un chat. Tu vois, juste là… fis-je en lui désignant Neo d'un geste de la main, geste où transparaissait clairement mon agacement. Et donc, si on suit ta logique, c'est avec lui que je devrais entretenir une conversation. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre bavard…

Apparemment, mes répliques avaient toutes le même effet sur lui : il me fixait sans rien dire, une expression étrange dans le regard. Du coup, je me dis que c'était le bon moment pour en rajouter une couche et clore le sujet une bonne fois pour toute !

-Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas bavarde non plus. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement entretenir un semblant de conversation polie, et donc hypocrite, avec un quasi inconnu, surtout quand ce charmant Mr Darcy n'attends que moi. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Je n'attendis même pas une réponse, me fichant de toute façon de ce qu'elle contiendrait, et me replongeait pour la troisième fois dans mon roman. En espérant pouvoir lire trois phrases d'affilé sans être interrompue pour des stupidités pareilles !

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans d'autre bruit que celui des conversations de Celeste et ses nouveaux amis, entrecoupé par le roulement régulier du train sur ses rails. Il devait avoir compris…ce n'était pas trop tôt en fait ! Ce fut le moment que choisi le _charmant_ petit ami de ma meilleure amie pour proposer une sortie détente, qu'il intitula « Bienvenue à Servilus », sous les regards hilares du capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, accessoirement leader de leur petit clan, James Potter, et du quatrième larron, Peter Pettigrew.

Pour les présentations, on verra ça une autre fois, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Pour l'heure, il suffit de préciser que la petite bande quitta le wagon pour aller prendre l'air, nous laissant seules Celeste et moi, en compagnie d'Elanor qui était plongée dans ses pensées tout en regardant défiler le paysage. Et à mon plus grand malheur, Lupin ne voulut pas se joindre à ses amis, n'ayant « aucunement envie d'aller déranger Severus. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça ! »

Ce à quoi Sirius et James s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, s'attirant par là un de mes regards noirs. Et James argua que Remus ne pouvait pas priver ses meilleurs amis d'une bonne distraction. Bon, sur le principe, il a raison. Mais quand on sait quel est l'objet de la distraction, ça devient tout de suite moins moral… Pas que j'apprécie Severus Rogue, non, mais je suis indifférente, comme je le suis avec quasiment tout le monde dans cette école. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas me lier avec les gens sachant ce qui m'attend dans les prochaines années. Celeste est bien la seule que j'accepte dans mon entourage, mais c'est plus par lâcheté qu'autre chose. Oui, parce que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor moi, le courage et moi ça fait deux ! Celeste est mon amie depuis le début de notre première année, on a atterrit dans la même maison, et du coup on partage le même dortoir. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est plus grâce à sa maladresse qu'on a fait connaissance. Dès le premier jour de cours, elle a trouvé le moyen de renverser son petit-déjeuner sur sa voisine de table…ça ne vous étonnera pas si je vous dis que la voisine en question, c'était moi !

J'étais déjà stressée par la rentrée, la nouvelle école, les gens autour, et il fallait en plus que cette petite idiote me renverse tout son bol sur ma tenue toute neuve. Commençant à me connaître un peu, vous vous doutez que la colère s'est vite emparée de moi et je m'apprêtais à passer mes nerfs sur la coupable quand elle a commencé à enchainer les excuses sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une ! J'avoue, j'ai été abasourdie par le débit de paroles qu'elle a eu à ce moment là. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un parlé aussi rapidement. Et quand finalement elle eu terminé sa harangue, j'avais perdu toute la mienne, qui de toute façon, n'aurait plus eu le même effet.

Du coup, j'ai laissé tomber mon petit-déjeuner pour remonter au dortoir me changer en vitesse en espérant arriver à l'heure au premier cours ! J'étais tellement prise dans ma course contre la montre que ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la chambre que je m'aperçue qu'elle m'avait suivie. Et elle me suivit toute la journée, essayant par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner son geste malheureux du matin. Finalement j'en ai eu marre de la voir toujours collée à mes basques sans rien dire, alors on a commencé à discuter, j'ai oublié l'incident, et voilà, notre amitié s'est établie le plus naturellement du monde…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on est devenue amies bien avant que je ne sache que j'allais mourir. Et jamais encore je n'ai su trouver la force de lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux, ni de la tristesse face à la réalité de la vie. Elle est jeune, elle a encore du temps devant elle et je ne veux pas la priver de sa joie de vivre. Je ne sais pas si je lui dirai un jour, je ne pense pas… elle m'en voudra peut-être de lui avoir caché ça, mais je ne serai plus là pour le savoir de toute façon. Et puis elle m'oubliera au fil du temps…

Mais au moins je ne lui aurai pas gâché les plus belles années de sa vie en devenant à ses yeux la pauvre petite fille mourante qu'il faut à tout prix protéger et sur qui il faut veiller ! Non merci, ça jamais ! Je n'en ai donc parlé à personne…jamais. Même les professeurs ne sont pas au courant. L'infirmière pense que je suis d'une nature très faible, et peut-être même qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, je n'en sais rien…en attendant, je continue de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, et c'est ça l'important.

Mais pour l'heure, revenons-en à nos moutons ! Ou à nos hippogriffes, ça dépend si vous penchez plus du côté sorcier ou du côté moldu…

Il ne restait donc plus que Celeste, sa petite sœur et moi dans le wagon, sans compter le Maraudeur refoulé… Ce fut, sans étonnement, Celeste qui prit la parole la première.

-Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Question classique, s'il en est une. Mais Celeste était bien trop intelligente que pour parler plus librement devant d'autres. Et en plus, elle me fournissait là l'occasion parfaite de me venger de mon second voisin. Lui qui voulait me faire parler, voilà, je parle !

-Oh moi tu sais, tranquille…comme toujours… un week-end par ci, un week-end par là…la France, l'Irlande, l'Espagne…rien de très intéressant tu vois…

Je lui adressai un sourire complice en coulant un œil vers Remus qui feignait de ne pas écouter notre conversation, bien que nous sachions tous qu'il n'en était rien.

-Et toi alors ? Tu en as bien profité j'espère ? Parce que l'année qui nous attend promet d'être chargée…

- Sirius est venu passer quelques jours chez moi, c'était très…hum… M'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en regardant Remus rougir et se réfugier derrière un livre qu'il venait de sortir, certainement pour reprendre une certaine contenance, dérangeant Neo au passage, qui vint se coller contre ma cuisse en ronronnant.

Et c'est là qu'on arrive à un nouveau trait de mon caractère : la curiosité. Oui, je suis curieuse, très curieuse même, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, d'essayer de comprendre et d'analyser ce qui m'entoure. Et ce qui se venait de se produire avec force bruits à ma droite attisait ma curiosité.

Lui aussi il lit, tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui peut donc bien lire ? J'examinai un peu plus le livre qu'il venait de sortir, sa couverture me disant quelque chose.

Ce fut, pour une fois, à moi d'être surprise par la situation… « Jane Austen » indiquait la couverture, puis les mots « Orgueil et Préjugés » en lettre dorés s'étalaient en dessous. Il tourna alors la tête dans ma direction, se sentant certainement observé.

Curieusement, il me fixait avec une lueur d'amusement et de malice dans les yeux, un large sourire étalé sur le visage. Il agita son roman vers moi, visiblement très amusé par la situation, qui se voulait pourtant des plus grotesques selon moi.

-Il est bien…c'est ça oui… Grognais-je en lui rendant mon regard le plus mauvais et en reportant mes yeux sur les pages hautement plus intéressantes de mon livre.

Tu parles ! Il ne l'a encore pas lu, comment peut-il juger de ce livre alors !! Quel boulet ce type, non mais je vous jure !! Et tout ça, c'est la faute à Celeste encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait sortir avec cette espèce de coureur de jupon de Sirius Black ! On se le demande hein ! Et du coup, le voilà qui ramène toute sa clique et me gâche mon premier jour de septembre…

Enfin, si je savais ce qui m'attendait tout au long de cette année, je ne me serais pas plainte, bien au contraire, et je crois même que j'aurais apprécié ce premier jour de septembre en compagnie des Maraudeurs…

* * *

**Alors voilà, vous en pensez quoi?**

** Ca vaut le coup que j'écrive la suite ou je peux laisser tomber tout de suite??**

**Si vous choisissez l'option 'suite' je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand elle arrivera, aussi j'espère que vous serez patientes!!!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens!!

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant, je sais je suis en retard, et je n'ai guère d'excuses, si ce n'est ma fin de stage, mon boulot cet été, et mon "peut-être-futur-roman" dont les idées bouillonnent dans ma tête...

Merci à mes reveiweuses du chapitre précédent, toujours plus nombreuses (pour mon plus grand bonheur!): **cheapXsmile**, **naiade59**, **angie cali**, **sandiane**, **polgara**, **tessa2007**, **silvermirror lily**, **Angie59**, **valabo** et **Miiliie**.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

L'imprévu…en quelque sorte, on pourrait dire qu'il rythme notre vie. Justement à cause de son côté inattendu, il provoque une surprise à chacune de ses apparitions dans le rythme monotone de notre existence, et est parfois source d'un émerveillement nouveau. Certes, il nous fait dévier de notre voie initiale, celle qu'on pense suivre tout au long de notre vie et qu'on s'est fixée uniquement par notre volonté, mais en sortir ne veut pas forcement dire se tromper. Peut-être que finalement, il nous fallait cet événement particulier, imprévu dans notre route toute tracée, pour enfin s'engager dans la bonne voie, celle qui s'imposait à nous et qui nous correspond en fait parfaitement. Parce que tout événement imprévu n'est pas forcement mauvais après tout, il peut aussi être source de joie au bout du compte…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme tous les soirs de la semaine depuis la rentrée, je m'étais installée à ma table favorite, au fond de la bibliothèque, légèrement sur la gauche. J'avais ainsi une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble des tables dans la salle, où travaillaient des élèves plus ou moins sérieux, ainsi que sur la porte d'entrée, pouvant ainsi surveiller à mon aise les allées et venues si l'envie m'en prenait. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais me lier à personne que je m'empêchais d'observer les autres, leur façon d'évoluer sans avoir un problème comme le mien sur les épaules. Je décortiquais leur façon de vivre et de se comporter pour la comparer avec la mienne, sans jamais les trouver si différentes que ça au final. Peut-être que ma maladie ne m'empêchais pas tant que ça de vivre comme tout le monde en fait.

Mais pour une fois, je ne scrutais pas les autres étudiants qui déambulaient entre les étagères. Non, ce soir, j'étais venue là uniquement pour m'avancer sur ce devoir d'astronomie qui me posait problème depuis quelques jours. Le professeur Sinistra nous avait demandé un rapport complet sur les constellations chinoises, en passant par leurs points communs ou non avec celles que l'on connaît chez nous. Rien de très intéressant à mon sens, mais enfin…Le cours suivant sur les mouvements desdites constellations serait surement plus instructif !

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que j'étais là, plongée dans des vieux volumes poussiéreux qui ne me racontaient rien de ce que je voulais savoir, quand un raclement de chaise en face de moi m'indiqua que quelqu'un venait de s'installer à ma table. Sans même dire un mot ! Quel culot ! Peut-être était-il dénué du don de parole…ou alors complètement malappris, au choix ! Je n'avais pas encore levé la tête, et je me demandais si ça valait la peine que je me décharge d'une quantité de mon énergie à le faire, alors que je pouvais mettre ma si précieuse énergie au service d'une plus noble cause…comme faire un détour par les cuisines chercher une part de ce charmant brownie que les elfes nous avaient servis il y a peu au repas. Oui, je connais le passage menant aux cuisines, ça vous étonne ? Ce n'est pas un si grand secret que ça, presque la moitié des étudiants du collège savent y aller, alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas aussi dans la confidence. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore est au courant et a imposé aux elfes un maximum à ne pas dépasser. Sauf que j'ai ma technique pour surmonter cet obstacle là…

-Salut.

Ah bah finalement, il n'est pas muet le bougre ! Il doit simplement sortir d'une famille sans orgueil et sans manières…

Décidant de ne pas perdre mon temps – et ma chère énergie – je continuai mon travail sans répondre, ni même laisser voir que j'avais entendu quelque chose. Peut-être me croirait-il sourde, après tout ? A croire que je n'avais pas retenu la leçon, ce premier jour de septembre, dans le Poudlard Express…

-Salut Héméra, répéta la voix.

Cette voix ! Cette voix là, douce, sympathique, dénuée d'arrière pensée…la même que celle qui avait osé me sortir de ma séance lecture à la rentrée dernière… cette horripilante voix de quelqu'un à qui tout souriait et qui semblait éternellement heureux…comment n'aurais-je pas pu détester son propriétaire, moi que la vie avait chargée d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour une fille de mon âge, alors qu'il vivait sa petite vie tranquille, innocent de la réalité et de la dureté de la vie ?

Mais comme j'avais accepté de porter dignement ma croix, sans jamais me plaindre de quoi que ce soit, j'acceptai ce fardeau supplémentaire qu'était la présence de Remus Lupin à ma table ce soir là, tout comme ça l'avait été en ce premier jour d'école. Je résistai à l'envie de me lever et d'aller directement dépenser mon énergie aux cuisines, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de me voir fuir, j'en étais certaine ! Aussi je refermai violement un livre sur les étoiles qui traitait de tout sauf de ce qui m'intéressait, et posai mon regard le plus froid sur sa personne, effectivement installée en face de moi.

-Lupin, répondis-je d'un ton cassant.

Il me regarda étrangement, visiblement dérouté par ma réponse – encore une fois dérouté par ma réponse devrais-je dire. Soit j'avais un don pour déconcerter les gens, soit c'était lui qui n'était pas habitué à ne pas être apprécié…peut-être un peu des deux certainement ! Si seulement je l'avais plus perturbé que ça, j'en aurai été quitte pour la fois ci, mais la chance n'a jamais daigné poser ses yeux sur moi, alors…

-Il n'y avait plus de place…

Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiqua qu'effectivement, la bibliothèque était pleine ce soir là, fait étrange d'ailleurs. Ca n'arrivait que très rarement, d'ordinaire avant les examens, pas en pleine semaine, et au début du semestre qui plus est !!

-C'est à cause de McGonagall, elle a décidé de faire passer un test de niveau le mois prochain apparemment…

Bah tiens, y manquait plus que ça ! Et puis pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire moi ? Peut-être parce que le cours de Métamorphose n'est que demain… Enfin ce n'est pas une raison, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous faire passer ce test ? Si on est là, c'est qu'on a le niveau, alors qu'a-t-elle encore bien pu inventer ? Et en plus, ça m'oblige à co-tabler avec Lupin…oui parce que cohabiter n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié alors bon…

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'il s'explique plus avant sur cette histoire de test. Mais non. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, signalant par là qu'il n'en savait pas plus. A quoi bon amorcer un sujet de conversation si c'était pour s'arrêter après la première phrase prononcé…il n'était vraiment pas très logique ce gars là ! Tout d'abord il veut qu'on ait une conversation civilisée dans le train, et maintenant il ne veut plus…sérieusement, vous arrivez à les suivre, vous, les gars ? Parce que très franchement, moi non ! Et Lupin fait parti de ceux qui me déconcertent le plus…rien qui ne donne envie de le côtoyer quoi…

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin vierge de son sac ainsi qu'une plume et entreprit de griffonner les 30 centimètres qui s'étalaient devant lui, sans m'accorder un mot ou un regard supplémentaire. Pourquoi en aurais-je fait autrement alors ? Je rouvris un livre qui n'attendait que moi pour livrer ses secrets et me replongeai tranquillement dans mon ouvrage.

Finalement, il partit une bonne heure après, peu avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. A nouveau, je fis mine d'être absorbée dans mon travail et fit la sourde oreille à ses salutations, qu'il ne renouvela pas cette fois ci. Peut-être avait-il fini par comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire de sa sympathie apparente !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mouais…ça aurait trop beau hein ! Vous êtes de mon avis je suppose…ça aurait été bien trop simple et trop facile si tout s'était arrêté comme ça, dès le début. Et puis, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire à raconter, alors l'un dans l'autre, vous êtes plutôt gagnants à ce que le Maraudeur fut du genre acharné…par contre moi, je dois être la plus grande perdante de l'humanité…quoi que…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais à nouveau installée à ma table favorite, elle m'était presque réservée en fait, et en plissant bien les yeux, on pouvait voir mon nom briller dessus…en plissant très bien les yeux, et en ayant une force de persuasion immense, je vous l'accorde.

Comme je le disais, j'étais confortablement assise à ma table, avec pour une fois un roman entre les mains, et non pas un de ces innombrables livres scolaires qui garnissaient la bibliothèque du château. Complètement immergée dans les aventures de Claire et Jamie Fraser – encore un roman moldu, oui je sais, et j'irais même jusqu'à dire une saga moldue en huit tomes, si vous voulez tout savoir – je ne le vis pas arriver, ni même s'installer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me demanda si je comptais aller à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain que je me rendis compte que Remus Lupin était encore assis à ma table. Et encore sans demander la permission, ni s'annoncer…ou peut-être ne l'avais-je pas entendu en fait, je n'en sais trop rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà encore une fois en train d'essayer de me faire la conversation alors que je lis ! Non mais sérieusement, une fois c'était déjà de trop, alors là…

Je pouvais sentir la colère montée en moi, gronder dans le fond de ma gorge comme un orage prêt à éclater…Une petite voix me disait de me calmer, mais de l'autre côté, il commençait vraiment à m'insupporter ce gars !!

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Il releva la tête, toujours avec son air innocent du mec perdu qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Merlin qu'est-ce ça pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait cette tête là !! Il secoua la tête pour reprendre une certaine contenance avant de me répondre, enfin, avant d'essayer de me répondre…

-Je ne vois pas…

-Arrête de jouer l'innocent Lupin tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à venir me parler comme si on était les plus grands amis du monde ? Je ne t'ai jamais adressé un seul mot depuis 5 ans qu'on est ici, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, tu saisis ? Tu as beau faire des efforts et te montrer sympa avec moi, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer quoi que ce soit ! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir attendu que Celeste sorte avec ton meilleur pote pour venir me parler ? C'est étrange comme coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

Il se leva brusquement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol de pierre dans un crissement affreux en claquant rageusement ses livres sur la table. Son attitude menaçante me fit frémir l'espace d'un instant, mais son regard exprimait la tristesse plus que la colère.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu prennes tout de travers toi aussi ! Je fais des efforts et tu m'envoie balader à chaque fois. Je croyais que tu étais différente des autres, mais je crois que je me suis trompée… Le seul secret que tu caches, c'est ton éternelle mauvaise humeur !!

Alors là… j'étais scotchée ! Jamais je n'avais vu Remus Lupin s'énervé après qui que ce soit, et il a fallu que ça me tombe dessus ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de secrets ?

-Attends voir ! C'est quoi cette histoire de secret Lupin ? Qui te dit que je cache quelque chose ?

Il se retourna alors qu'il venait de s'éloigner de quelques pas après avoir ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

-Personne…Je le sens, c'est tout.

Il s'était rapproché doucement, se mettant à ma hauteur, m'obligeant de fait à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Je détestais être en position de faiblesse par rapport à quelqu'un, par rapport à lui encore plus ! Aussi je n'hésitai pas à reculer près de la fenêtre, laissant le vide emplir la distance qui je venais d'instaurer entre nous.

Ne se laissant pas décontenancer par ma réaction, il se rapprocha et continue sur sa lancée, d'une voix calme.

-Tu es différente des autres ici, ça se voit pour qui sait observer et comprendre. Tu ne cherches pas à te faire remarquer, tu ne parles à personne excepté Celeste et les professeurs, on dirait que rien ne t'intéresse, tu ne souris jamais. Tu m'intrigues à vrai dire…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et là, pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il ne découvre toute la vérité sur moi et ma maladie. Jamais personne n'avait fait autant de liens sur moi et ma personnalité, sur ma façon d'agir et de me comporter…

Comment est-ce que je devais réagir face à sa déclaration ? Tout nier en bloc ? Impossible, puisque c'était la pure vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus acquiescer et lui expliquer le problème ! Autant le crier à toute l'école dans ce cas…

Il ne me restait qu'une seule tentative, à double tranchant, mais la seule issue que je vis sur le coup…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tu as raison…je suis différente, lâchais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le regard qu'il me rendit me fit comprendre que j'avais gagné la partie cette fois ci encore. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse là, il pensait que j'allais nier…Raté mon grand ! Profitant de son désarroi, je me glissai loin de lui, rassemblai mes affaires en vitesse et quitta la pièce sous le regard des quelques petits premières années encore là.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se reprendre cependant, et il me rattrapa au détour d'un couloir. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule comme il me fit tourner face à lui sans brusquerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Lupin. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas te parler, ni de ça, ni de rien, tu entends ! Alors arrête d'insister et retourne donc t'amuser avec tes amis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, ni de personne d'ailleurs !

Je me dégageai d'un coup d'épaule alors qu'il me détaillait de ses yeux ambrés toujours aussi calmes.

-Personne ne peut rester totalement seul, toi non plus Héméra. Malgré ce que tu sembles penser… Mais tu verras que tu te trompes. Je suis persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'une façade, que ce n'est pas la vraie Héméra que tu nous montres.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Lupin !

-J'aime les défis, et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intrigues…

-Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un défi pour toi ! Grondais-je. Tu vois pourquoi je ne parle à personne maintenant ! Vous êtes tous les même, rien que des profiteurs !! Maintenant laisse moi passer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et ne m'adresse plus la parole Lupin ! Jamais !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je crois que jamais encore je n'avais été si énervée. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne parle à personne ? Elle est là, la raison ! C'est trop compliqué pour moi les relations humaines !! Dans tous les cas, ça finit comme ça : je m'énerve, je crie, et je pars… et je ne pardonne pas du moment qu'on me blesse.

Et là, vous vous demandez comment on va pouvoir arriver à une histoire où les Maraudeurs apparaissent dans ma vie ? Parce qu'il faut bien que cette histoire ait un sens !! Sur le coup, je vous assure que c'était bien la dernière chose au monde que je pouvais m'imaginer !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, il ne revint plus s'asseoir à ma table durant les jours qui suivirent. Un infime espoir qu'il ait enfin compris me traversa le deuxième ou troisième jour…peine perdue ! Au bout d'une semaine de tranquillité, j'entendis à nouveau la chaise en face de moi racler le sol et quelqu'un s'installer.

-Héméra ! Tu dois m'aider ! Soupira une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Et pour cause, il s'agissait de Celeste, qui me semblait bien étrange ce jour là. Je fermais alors le volume que je tenais devant moi, croisais mes mains et la regardais.

-Je t'écoute Celeste, raconte tout à psy-Héméra !

-Oh ne te moque donc pas avant même que je te raconte toute l'affaire, tu veux !

-Je ne me moque pas ! Mais vas-y, parle donc !

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, me regarda droit dans les yeux, feignit un silence qui se voulait théâtral et lâcha sa nouvelle :

-C'est Sirius !

A nouveau, un de ses silence qu'elle affectionnait tant. Et qui m'horripilaient, à la longue !

-Oui…et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton Sirius ?

-Justement, je ne veux plus que ça soit mon Sirius !

Là, pour la peine, je restai coite. Celeste ne voulait plus de Sirius, oui, et alors ? Ou est le problème dans l'histoire ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi ça nécessitait qu'elle vienne m'en parler avant d'agir.

- Bah largue-le, et on n'en parle plus ! Lui rétorquais-je.

-Oh Hém, ce n'est pas si simple ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on n'est plus vraiment ensemble tu vois… c'est juste pour…hum…tu sais, ne pas se sentir seul le soir dans son lit…et puis il parait qu'on est un couple très en vogue au château. On ne voudrait pas décevoir tous ces étudiants qui nous regardent avec un air totalement niais sur le visage !

Je la connaissais ma Celeste, elle se foutait totalement de l'avis des autres, a fortiori de leur avis sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Sirius. Donc ce n'était pas ça le problème.

-Celeste… Donne-moi donc les vrais raisons qui t'ont amenées à me confier tout ça, et ton problème n'en sera que plus vite résolu !

Elle eut un petit sourire complice. Elle aussi me connaissait bien, et elle savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, elle me poussait à la questionner, chose que je n'aurais pas fais en temps normal. C'était sa façon à elle d'essayer de me faire sortir de ma bulle.

-Et bien…je ne vois pas comment je pourrais annoncer ça à Sirius…c'est vrai, on ne se voit plus que pour le sexe, ou presque…ce n'est pas comme si on était un vrai couple et que je voulais rompre !

-Vas le voir et dis lui qu'il n'est finalement pas un si bon coup que ce que les gens racontent. L'affaire sera réglée et on n'en parlera plus !

Elle éclata de rire, nous attirant les foudres de la bibliothécaire qui manqua de peu de nous chasser de la pièce. Heureusement qu'elle me connaissait bien, sans quoi nous serions en train de continuer cette conversation – oh combien fascinante – dans les couloirs glacés du château.

Celeste rigolait toujours de ma réponse, qui était pourtant des plus sincères. Elle ne voulait plus coucher avec, oui ou non ? J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se calme, la fixant d'un air mi-interrogateur, mi-blasé. Elle allait revenir à la charge, j'en étais sûre.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça Hém ! Ca serait comme détruire un mythe ! Tu connais bien la réputation qu'il a ici, et je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas infondée. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème…J'en ai marre, j'ai envie de voir autre chose quoi !

-Vas le voir et dis lui simplement que tu ne veux plus continuer comme ça. Tu as besoin d'autre chose, tu t'es lassée de vous et voilà. C'est la vérité après tout !

- Mouais… je ne suis pas convaincue…

-Mais comme tu n'as rien de mieux à proposer, tu vas suivre mon conseil et aller lui parler dès ce soir !

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu ai toujours le dernier mot, hein ? Me rétorqua-t-elle en se levant et en me plantant un bisou sonore sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

-Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ! Lançais-je comme elle partait à toute allure.

Elle se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil complice, avant de se diriger sur la gauche, vers le dortoir des Gryffondor semblait-il. Je replongeai le nez dans mon activité précédente, à savoir déballer mes affaires de métamorphose. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, la chaise en face de moi accueilli encore un corps qui s'y installa sans douceur.

-Connor ! Tu dois m'aider !

Décidemment, je devais avoir la poisse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles ! D'abord Lupin, et maintenant Black ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à venir me déranger, ces Maraudeurs ?

-Black, j'ai autre chose à faire tu vois ! Va donc demander conseil à ton cher ami Lupin, ça lui évitera de venir m'emmerder aussi !

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? S'étonna ledit Black. Non, tu n'as pas compris…tu dois m'aider ! Répéta-t-il.

Peut-être qu'être complètement stupide était un critère de recrutement pour entrer chez les Maraudeurs ? Parce que franchement, à ce stade là de ma vie, les deux seuls que je connaissais à peu près rivalisaient de stupidité. Je ne peux même pas vous dire lequel l'était le plus !

-Ecoute Black, je me moque de tes petits problèmes tu vois ! Alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire perdre son temps !

-Mais tu dois m'aider ! Tu es celle qui connaît le mieux Celeste ! Tu es son amie !

-Tiens, tu changes de discours ? Qu'est-ce que Celeste vient faire dans la conversation maintenant ?

-J'en ai marre de notre relation. Je voudrais lui faire comprendre sans lui faire de mal tu vois. Et comme tu es son amie, tu dois savoir comment je pourrais faire ça !

Sur le coup, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sirius Black, le coureur de jupon le plus connu du château, en train de me demander à moi, Héméra Connor, la fille la plus asociale, comment faire pour larguer une fille. Fille qui veut également rompre, qui plus est. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il ne le savait pas encore…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Connor ? C'est parce que ma demande ne correspond pas à l'idée que tu te fais de moi, idée basée sur les rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard ?

-Je ne me fais absolument aucune idée sur personne Black, encore moins sur toi ! Rétorquais-je aussitôt calmée dans mon fou rire. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'elle sort tout juste d'ici. Elle était assise à ta place il y a à peine cinq minutes, en train de me demander exactement la même chose. Je pense que vous avez un problème de communication tous les deux !

-Oh…effectivement…et tu ne saurais pas ou elle est allée ?

Il avait l'air tout embarrassé maintenant, et l'espace d'un battement de paupière, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver mignon, ainsi mal à l'aise.

-Il me semble qu'elle partait te chercher au dortoir…

Il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise bascula en arrière et s'écrasa au sol en un bruit assourdissant.

-Miss Connor ! Ca commence à bien faire aujourd'hui ! Veuillez quitter cette pièce et laisser ces jeunes gens travailler dans le silence je vous prie !

Connaissant la gardienne des lieux, je me gardais bien de répondre et rangeais mes affaires en vitesse, prenant le large en même temps que Black.

-Merci Connor ! Me lança-t-il en tournant à gauche lui aussi, alors que je partais en sens inverse rejoindre mon dortoir.

Ce soir là, je me dis que cette année commençait sur les chapeaux de roue avec l'arrivée des Maraudeurs dans ma vie, alors que j'avais pris soin d'en écarter tout le monde. Et je souhaitais par-dessus tout que cette histoire s'arrête là, qu'ils me laissent à ma tranquillité et à ma solitude. Ce n'était pas beaucoup demander pourtant ! Mais l'avenir me réservait bien d'autres surprises…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre ne parait pas trop "décousu" vu qu'il a été écrit en plusieurs fois, avec des arrêts de plusieurs jours...

Et aussi qu'il vous a plu??

Pour la suite, je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle arrivera, je sais juste qu'elle viendra...un jour!!

Bisous

**Althea**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!!!

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien le chapitre suivant!! Il a mis du temps à arriver, je le sais bien, à vrai dire je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long à pointer le bout de son nez, mais l'inspiration et le temps m'ont fait défaut à de nombreuses reprises.

Bref, un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses du chapitre précédent : **Bigoudis**, **naiade59**, **Miiliie**, **titemaya**, **valabo**, **Catherine Broke**, **silvermirror lily** et **Angie59**!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

Le destin. Voilà un concept étrange encore… Selon la personne à qui vous vous adressez, vous en aurez une définition différente à chaque fois. Certains nient sa présence, d'autre nient seulement son pouvoir tandis que certains autres l'acceptent sans se poser de questions puisqu'ils sont incapables de faire autrement. Mais rares sont ceux qui y croient vraiment et encore plus rares sont ceux qui se font un honneur de le suivre et de le placer au-dessus de toute autre chose…je ne fais pas partie de ceux là.

Je suis malade, je l'ai accepté, mais jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde que c'était mon destin de mourir jeune. Comment peut-on croire être destinée à mourir dès sa naissance ? Sérieusement ? Je suis mourante, je vis avec tous les jours, mais je ne suis pas résignée à voir ma fin arriver pour autant ! Je compte bien vivre normalement et profiter de tous mes instants, comme les autres. Et je préfère penser que mon destin n'est pas de mourir, simplement de vivre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Octobre 1976, première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, et forcement, Celeste ne veut pas que je loupe ça. Il parait qu'une nouvelle boutique de mode à fait son apparition au village sorcier. Rien n'aurait pu l'enthousiasmer plus que ça depuis sa séparation d'avec Sirius Black, bien que l'idée vienne d'elle aussi. Pas qu'elle déprime ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle est juste plus calme, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Alors je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lu refuser ça, d'autant qu'une après-midi shopping me tentait assez moi aussi.

Nous voilà donc parties bras-dessus bras-dessous en ce samedi où le soleil pointe timidement ses rayons au-dessus de nous, devisant de tout et de rien, riant devant nos bêtises comme le font tous les jeunes de notre âge, profitant de la vie, tout simplement. La journée débuta donc par le classique arrêt aux Trois-Balais pour se réchauffer du trajet devant une bonne bièreaubeurre. Celeste en profitait toujours pour observer les gens – les mâles plus précisément – présents à la taverne et commençait à dresser sa liste de futurs cavaliers potentiels pour le bal qui ne tarderait pas à pointer son nez. Il y avait toujours un bal à Poudlard, sauf qu'on ne savait jamais à quelle occasion il aurait lieu. Du coup, Celeste commençait sa quête le plus tôt possible. Inutile de vous préciser que je ne m'y rendais que rarement…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'explorer les alentours et de se creuser la tête sur les éventuels absents, Celeste poussa un soupir agacé en me regardant l'air dépitée. Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur en terminant ma bièreaubeurre.

- C'est franchement nul de monter dans les années ! Y a quasiment plus de beaux mâles disponibles !

- Eclaire moi donc sur le rapport avec les années ?

- Bah je me vois mal y aller avec un plus jeune que moi, Hém ! A la rigueur quelqu'un de notre année, mais tu me vois franchement y aller avec Timothy Scrap, ou Hendricks Marshel ? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant un Gryffondor de 4ème année perdu sous son bonnet trois fois trop grand pour lui et un Serdaigle de 5ème année qui était toujours suivi d'au moins trois bouquins et qui semblait craindre que les foudres de Merlin ne s'abattent sur lui à tout moment.

- Nan, j'avoue que là…mais attends, il n'y a pas qu'eux quand même !

- Heureusement non, mais la liste raccourcit au fur et à mesure des années, regarde, dit-elle en me tendant sa fameuse liste.

_« - Remus Lupin_

_- James Potter_

_- Edward Morisson_

_- Andrew Tylor_

_- Shawn Seran_

_- Jocelyn Smith_

_- Reunan McLow_

_- Fabian Prewett_

_- Evan Miller_

_-Thomas Cooper »_

- Et bien, deux maraudeurs dès le début, rien de moins…plus une grosse rature…

- Oui, j'avais mis Sirius en premier, mais c'était avant qu'on se sépare…il n'a plus sa place ici maintenant !

- Et je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à cette liste en tout cas !

-Oh Hém, c'est pourtant assez simple non ! S'écria Celeste, visiblement étonnée de mon manque de réaction.

- Potter est fou d'Evans, donc c'est quasiment mission impossible, dit-elle en le rayant rageusement. Morisson est gay, continua-t-elle en barrant le suivant. Tylor, Smith et McLow sont casés, ce qui ne laisse que…Lupin, qu'on n'a jamais vu avec une fille en 6 ans…oh ! Tu crois qu'il est gay aussi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

C'est vrai quoi…comment aurais-je eu vent de l'orientation sexuelle de Lupin, je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant cette année ! Et nos rares conversations se bornaient à des disputes.

- Laisse tomber, continua Celeste avec un geste agacé de la main. Il ne reste que Seran, Prewett, Miller et Cooper… deux Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, qu'on raye d'office…et voilà : trois malheureuses proies potentielles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça moi, Hém !

-Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'un bal d'organiser par an, Celeste…tu as le choix, en en gardant un pour l'an prochain, entre Prewett…et Seran. Effectivement, je comprends mieux maintenant…

L'énormité de la situation m'apparut alors et je réprimai un sourire que Celeste aurait forcement mal interprété. Seran lui courrait après depuis l'année dernière, sans qu'il ne l'intéresse plus que ça. Et Prewett était réputé inaccessible, selon Celeste. Prises de têtes en perspectives, voilà ce que m'annonçait cette stupide histoire de bal !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, Hém ?

- Oh là, moi certainement rien ! C'est toi qui te mets dans une situation qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment important de faire cette liste ? Attends donc d'avoir reçu quelques propositions avant de te faire des nœuds au cerveau !

- Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie tu sais…

- Merci, ça fait plaisir !

Elle n'avait pas tort en fait. Je ne m'intéressais que rarement à ses passions que je jugeais futiles, nous n'avions pas la même vision des choses, ou très rarement. Mais il suffisait d'un coup d'œil l'une vers l'autre pour qu'on se comprenne. Et je n'avais vu deux personnes se compléter si bien que nous deux.

- Peut-être est-ce à cause de mes conseils qui ont fait de toi une femme libre de repartir à la chasse à l'homme…hasardais-je, sachant pertinemment que cette perspective de chasse l'enchanterait.

Elle m'accorda un sourire sincère, toute sa mauvaise humeur envolée en un rien de temps.

- C'est sûrement ça oui ! Mais comment être une chasseuse efficace si je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate ?

- Effectivement ! Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller visiter ce fameux nouveau magasin dont tu m'as tant parlé !

Et voilà comment remonté le moral de Celeste, et de la majorité des filles : une après-midi shopping entre filles. Je dois vous avouer que même moi, j'appréciais de passer une après-midi à fouiner dans les rayons et à essayer de trouver la meilleure affaire, de temps en temps.

Celeste me conduisit donc dans la boutique flambant neuve, au centre du village, ou s'attroupaient déjà des dizaines de filles avec d'innombrables paquets dans les bras. Certaines en avaient profité pour amener leurs copains du moment, qui se retrouvaient donc chargés des paquets comme des baudets. Et c'était là le moindre mal, puisqu'ils échappaient à la douloureuse addition que les vendeuses présentaient aux étudiantes.

Celeste nous fraya un chemin dans la foule compacte pour nous permettre d'entrer, mais ça ne fut guère mieux à l'intérieur. On aurait pu jurer que tout Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous ici ! La plupart des filles étaient venues, comme Celeste et moi, en groupe et on assistait à un véritable défilé dans les cabines d'essayage.

Finalement, la boutique se vida sensiblement sur les coups de 15h, quand le ciel vira au noir et que la pluie se mit à tomber. Certaines en profitèrent pour s'échapper avant l'orage qui grondait au loin, ne voulant pas risquer d'être trempées en sortant avec leurs précieux achats. Celeste avait déjà les bras chargés de vêtements en tout genre et se dirigeait vers une cabine d'essayage qui venait de se libérer. J'étais bonne pour la regarder enfiler jupe, chemisier, jeans et T-shirt pendant au moins une heure et à essayer de faire un tri entre ce qui était portable au château et ce qu'elle devrait garder pour les vacances, toute la nuance étant dans la longueur des jupes – ou plutôt leur absence de longueur – et la profondeur des décolletés.

Je sentais la crise poindre depuis une heure ou deux déjà, et les cinq première minutes du défilé de mon amie eurent raison de ma résistance. Comme tous les jours depuis maintenant deux semaines, une migraine s'abattit sur moi. Tous les bruits alentours semblaient amplifiés, tout semblait résonner dans mon crâne, les gens criaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient et la lumière se fit soudain plus violente.

-Hém…ça va, tu te sens bien ?

-Hein…oh…oui ça va. Juste une migraine, rassurais-je Celeste qui venait de me surprendre la tête entre les mains.

-Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui ! Je te dis que ça va ! M'énervais-je. Retourne donc à ton essayage !

Il n'y avait rien de tel pour m'énerver en pleine crise que les conversations ! J'aurai tout donné pour un peu de silence dans ses instants là, seulement c'était rarement possible, les migraines survenant généralement suite au bruit environnant. Et inévitablement, la douleur me rendait méchante et agressive envers tout le monde.

Celeste repartit dans sa cabine et finit d'essayer ses trouvailles comme je m'isolais dans un coin pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui sourdait dans mon crâne. Elle ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps, je la connaissais. Sitôt ses achats empaquetés, elle se ferait un plaisir d'en reparler à tout bout de champ en essayant de trouver le maximum d'occasions pour les mettre le plus tôt possible. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer être calmée d'ici là, sinon le chemin du retour serait difficile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure après, Celeste vint me rechercher, plusieurs paquets dans les bras. Elle était apparemment de bonne humeur et cela me rassura un peu. C'est vrai, elle ne connaissait rien de mon état de santé, et elle ne pouvait pas se douter que mes migraines étaient liées à ma maladie, ni de l'intensité qu'elles avaient si je ne m'isolais pas rapidement.

- Hém…ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sollicitude ?

- Oui, ça va bien maintenant. Tu as finis ?

Je devais la convaincre de ce que je racontais, même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour quelque chose dont elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pas d'explications convaincantes.

- Oui ça y est, répondit-elle souriante en exhibant fièrement ses paquets.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais m'en sortir ! On va boire un verre avant de rentrer ?

Oh là, je devais vraiment avoir une tête horrible pour qu'elle refuse que je l'aide à porter ses cinq sacs et qu'elle propose de rentrer en oubliant la sacro-sainte exploration du magasin de chaussures !

- Oui, si tu veux, acquiesçais-je, soulagée.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser son offre, ma migraine s'était certes calmée mais je la sentais prête à resurgir à la moindre occasion. J'avais besoin de m'étendre sur mon lit, tous les rideaux tirés et de dormir quelques heures.

Nous voilà donc parties en direction des Trois Balais, heureuses que la pluie se soit arrêtée si vite. Et en espérant que ça tienne jusqu'au chemin du retour. Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait être si simple : voilà Black et sa bande juste en face de nous, qui semblent se diriger vers le même établissement que nous. Rapidement, je tirai Celeste par le bras pour qu'on puisse arriver avant eux. Hors de question d'échanger encore quelques « civilités » avec eux dans mon état. Je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur.

Nous étions à peine entrées que Celeste se précipitait vers la dernière table de libre au fond de la pièce, avec tous ses paquets en main, sans faire attention aux gens installés là qu'elle bousculait allègrement au passage. Soupirant d'amusement, je passai commande et attendit que la serveuse m'amène nos chopes avant de la rejoindre.

Je me retournais à peine, les mains chargées de nos bièreaubeurre quand je sentis quelqu'un me foncer dans le dos. Je me vis partir vers l'avant, le précieux liquide s'envolant de son contenant pour aller finir sa course sur les dalles de pierre qui couvraient le sol. Une main habile s'enroula autour de mon ventre et me rattrapa comme je manquais de suivre la spécialité de la maison qui maculait à présent le sol.

-Connor ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vue ! S'excusa aussitôt une voix que je commençais à connaître.

-Merci Black, on avait remarqué ! Lui lançais-je, furieuse de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de savourer ma bièreaubeurre mais également du fait que le choc avait ravivé ma migraine.

-Vraiment, je n'ai pas fais exprès, continua-t-il à s'excuser devant ma tête de folle furieuse.

-C'est bon, ça va, grognais-je en enlevant son bras d'autour de ma taille.

-Allez, va donc t'asseoir avec ton amie, je vous ramène de quoi boire, pour m'excuser, me dit-il en me prenant les deux chopes des mains.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que déjà, Remus et James m'escortaient jusqu'à la table que Celeste avait réservée. Bien évidemment, elle avait suivie toute la scène de loin. Et elle en rigolait encore !

- Y a rien de drôle, Celeste ! Grondais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Si tu le dis…commenta-t-elle simplement.

Mon escorte s'installa à nos côtés sans rien dire, ce ne fut que quand je leur jetai un regard étonné que Remus se justifia. C'était les dernières places libres. Evidemment ! Le contraire aurait été trop beau !

- Et voilà, ces demoiselles sont servies ! Claironna Black en nous posant une chope pleine devant nous. Et en prime, continua-t-il, un petit remontant après toutes ces aventures…voilà.

Je fixai la tablette de chocolat l'air ahurie. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Black pour devenir si…serviable ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Jamais Celeste ne me l'avait décrit comme ça.

- Euh…merci…marmonnais-je, encore sous le choc.

- Mais de rien, Connor. Après tout c'est de ma faute si ta bièreaubeurre continue d'abreuver le sol…

Puis il engagea la conversation avec Potter, tandis que Remus tentait de parler à Celeste qui s'en moquait comme de sa première couche. Il y avait tant de bruits, tant de gens qui parlaient, qui criaient presque, les raclements des chaises sur le col, le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, les éclats de rire, le bruit de la pluie qui martelait les vitres maintenant qu'elle s'était remise à tomber… Je bus une gorgé de bièreaubeurre pour calmer le malaise que je ressentais alors. Elle était chaude comme je l'aimais et me calma l'espace d'une seconde.

Les garçons à côté rigolaient fort, buvaient leur bière bruyamment, je voyais Celeste qui essayait de me parler, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait. Ma migraine me tapait dans le crâne, me vrillait les tempes à vouloir me taper la tête contre les murs. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, c'était trop fort, trop de choses à analyser à la fois, mon cerveau n'y arrivait plus. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce! Et cette bièreaubeurre étant super forte en fait !

Toutes ses sensations m'embrouillaient les sens, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, tout bougeait autour de moi, de plus en plus vite, tout se confondait. Puis je vis le visage effaré de Celeste devant moi, et je me sentis partir en arrière, ma vision se troubla, et ma tête rencontra une surface dure. Je perdis connaissance…

* * *

Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ignore quand arrivera la suite. Elle n'est pas écrite, mais les idées sont là (pour une fois!) donc si je trouve le temps, ça devrait aller vite, plus vite que la dernière fois en tout cas!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas! On commence à voir ce que ça va donner pour la suite...

Bisous

**Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite qui arrive après 5 mois d'attente (j'ai pas calculé exactement le temps mais vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir faire remarqué :/). Le principal est que al suite est bien là, après un problème technique du site qui m'a empêché d'uploader mon document word depuis 3 jours!! Maintenant ça l'air résolu donc me voilà avec ce chapitre tout beau tout nouveau^^

Petit remerciement à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé jusqu'à la semaine dernière encore (je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être aussi lue et attendue xD) :elie1sa, Des-sarcasmes-et-des-maux, Mariwithabigwinthesky, Affreuses sisters, Anathil, Schocolade, Riya, Bigoudis, Helleni, anaïs, Angie59, silvermirror lily, Catherine Broke et valabo! Merci de m'avoir harcelée pour que je reprenne la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas à recommencer!!

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un clignement de paupière pour reconnaître l'endroit ou je me trouvais … je pense que j'étais celle qui y venait le plus souvent, dans cette infirmerie ! J'avais droit, comme d'habitude, au lit le plus au fond de la salle, face à la fenêtre donnant vue sur le lac.

-Miss Connor, vous êtes réveillées ! S'exclama l'infirmière en venant vers moi, son dossier à la main.

Quelle question ! J'avais les yeux ouverts et tentait de me redresser dans mon lit, mai non, je dormais encore… sérieusement, les gens posent des questions bizarres des fois, je vous jure ! Et vous avez remarqué que c'est souvent parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire d'autre ? Ils feraient mieux de se taire au lieu de raconter des banalités pareilles, à mon avis ! Bref, j'acquiesçais sans un mot alors qu'elle m'expliquait que mes « amis » avaient donné l'alerte lorsque j'avais perdu connaissance à la taverne et qu'on m'avait tout de suite transportée ici. Elle m'avait alors donné une potion de sommeil pour pouvoir me soigner sans que je ne souffre plus.

-Vos amis sont venus vous voir à de nombreuses reprises, Miss, m'apprit-elle en conclusion de son discours.

Mes amis ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, il n'y a que Celeste, et elle ne vient pas souvent à l'infirmerie, même pour me voir… Et comment ça, « à de nombreuses reprises » ? Vu l'éclairement extérieur, il n'était pas plus de 18h, il n'avait pas du s'écouler autant de temps depuis mon malaise !

-Quand est-ce que je suis arrivée ici, demandais-je finalement à l'infirmière.

Elle se retourna, un sourire navré sur le visage en me répondant que cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Trois jours ! Autant que ça ! Ca, ça n'était pas habituel par contre … je restais rarement plus d'une journée pour un petit malaise… qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ici ?

-Miss Pomfresh, attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous me gardiez si longtemps ?

Elle hésita longuement avant de me répondre, d'un air embêté.

-Vos parents seront bientôt là, Miss, ils vous expliqueront tout.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Mes parents n'étaient venus à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire qu'une seule fois, quand ils m'ont annoncés ma maladie. S'ils se déplaçaient à nouveau cette fois-ci, c'est que ça devait être assez grave …

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Effectivement, mes parents arrivèrent le soir même, pile pour l'heure du dîner ! Ils prirent le temps de manger avec moi, avant de me parler de la raison de leur venue ici, chose qui me hérissa au plus haut point. Je n'avalai du coup quasiment rien, tant leur calme m'énervait.

-Alors, vous allez me dire ce qui cloche ou pas ?

Ils se regardèrent avant que ma mère ne soupire, les yeux brillants de larmes. Mon père lui saisit la main, comme pour lui insuffler du courage, puis elle prit la parole.

-L'école nous a contacté, à propos de ton évanouissement de l'autre jour, commença ma mère, hésitante.

-Je sais, viens en au fait, maman, s'il-te-plait…

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, Héméra…la tumeur a grossie et s'est propagée, c'est ce qui a causé tes migraines et ton malaise, dit alors franchement ma mère.

Ainsi, c'était ça…en moi-même, je pensai, c'est tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive un jour, pas si tôt, certes, mais bon… c'était ainsi, et c'est tout. J'avais bien accepté ma mort prochaine, alors pourquoi n'en accepterais-je pas les étapes qui la précèdent ? Devant mon manque flagrant de réaction, mes parents se regardèrent d'un air étrange.

-Hémy, ça va, me questionna ma mère en me prenant la main.

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, lui rétorquais-je calmement, il fallait s'y attendre, un jour ou l'autre ça aurait fini par arriver maman !

Choqués devant mes paroles et mon acceptation tranquille, ma mère se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Je sentais que mon père se retenait pour ne pas se mettre à crier, il a toujours été celui qui a le plus de mal à accepter la situation, peut-être parce que mon problème vient, a priori, de son côté à lui. Moi, je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Mais c'est dans la nature humaine de s'en vouloir pour des choses dont nous ne sommes pas responsables, du moment qu'on se convainc qu'on l'est. Et c'est plus facile de se sentir responsable que d'accepter un fait auquel on ne peut rien changer, c'est justement une façon d'essayer de garder le contrôle sur un événement qui y échappe totalement.

Finalement, mes parents restèrent encore quelques heures avec moi, à discuter de tout et de rien, à profiter les uns des autres, tout simplement, en essayant d'oublier l'ombre funeste qui planait sur nous. Le lendemain, j'eus la surprise de recevoir de la visite, et pas une des plus agréables : les Maraudeurs au grand complet se relayèrent pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles. Ils paraissaient inquiets en arrivant, mais tentèrent de faire bonne figure face à moi. Je ne savais pas trop de quoi ils étaient au courant, Celeste n'avait rien pu leur dire puisqu'elle ne savait rien, et je ne pense pas que l'infirmière aurait donné beaucoup de détails sur mon état, ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel !

-Vous allez peut-être m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, leur demandais-je alors au détour de la conversation, l'air de rien.

Ils se regardèrent tous, chacun laissant son voisin prendre la parole, personne ne voulant se mouiller. Je m'attendais à ce que Lupin prenne la parole, lui qui était apparemment le plus réfléchi du groupe, mais ce fut Black qui parla.

-En réalité, pas grand-chose. Dumbledore nous as tous fait passer une sorte d'interrogatoire pour savoir ce qui c'était vraiment passé aux Trois Balais, et puis plus rien, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles jusqu'à hier, où il nous a appris que tu étais sortie du coma…

-Sirius ! Le gronda Remus en lui balançant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Bah quoi, s'indigna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

-Vas-y doucement tu veux, tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de tact quand même, insista James à voix basse, croyant que je n'entendrais pas.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, les garçons pouvaient se montrer bien stupides en certaines occasions. Ce n'était pas des mots qui pourraient me blesser encore plus !

-C'est bon, Potter, laisse tomber. C'est la vérité, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en parler ? Je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais, je peux gérer !

-Voilà enfin quelqu'un de sensé ici ! S'exclama alors Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, il ne m'appris pas grand-chose que je ne savais déjà. C'était bien eux qui étaient venus me voir le jour précédent, mais l'infirmière ne les avait pas laissés rentrer. Elle ne leur avait rien dit de mon état, hormis que j'étais dans le coma, chose qu'elle ne m'avait pas dite en face, d'ailleurs ! Ils pensaient que c'était suite à ma chute, que j'avais du me cogner en tombant et je ne les détrompais pas. Moins ils en savaient, mieux ça vaudrait. Selon moi, ils en savaient déjà de trop, ils n'auraient pas du se trouver là, ni assister à ça, encore moins y être mêlés, ça ne m'apporterait que des ennuis ça. Ils allaient se poser des questions maintenant… ce n'était pas bon du tout pour moi !

Finalement, je dus fermer les yeux tout en réfléchissant et m'assoupir puisque je me réveillai seule dans la pièce, face à la lumière du pâle soleil d'automne. Ils avaient rangés leurs chaises avant de partir discrètement, mais je trouvai une tablette de chocolat posée sur ma table de nuit, toute seule, sans un message d'explication ni rien. Pas qu'il y en eut besoin, mais bon… Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement. Eux qui ne m'avaient jamais regardé ces dernières années, voilà qu'ils s'imposaient dans ma vie comme si c'était naturel, comme si on étaient de grands amis, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas le moins du monde. Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Malheureusement pour moi, je devais découvrir la réponse bien assez tôt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Je vais devoir rester là encore longtemps ?

-Le directeur et votre médecin pensent qu'une semaine de repos vous fera du bien, Miss Connor, m'annonça alors Miss Pomfresh en venant prendre diverses mesures le lendemain matin.

-Une semaine, m'étranglais-je, mais je suis déjà là depuis 4 jours !

-Votre état est tout sauf sans danger, Miss, vous devez faire attention, m'expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son ton agréable.

-Je sais, m'emportais-je alors, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, non ? Ca fait deux ans et demi que je sais que je vais mourir, comment voulez-vous que je l'oublie ! Je vis avec ça tous les jours, et je m'en sors bien je trouve, alors ne venez pas me dire quoi faire, je suis assez grande pour gérer ça toute seule !

Elle ne fut pas démontée le moins du monde par ma tirade, au contraire. Elle continua à me faire ses examens avec patience et finalement, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle me répondit :

-Il est justement là votre problème, Miss, vous supportez ça toute seule !

Et elle partit, me laissant là face à ses mots qui venaient résonner dans ma tête, qui sonnaient juste malgré ce que je voulais bien en laisser paraître. Je m'emparai rageusement du livre que mes parents avaient eu l'idée de m'apporter et me plongeai dedans pour mieux éviter de penser.

Finalement, une petite heure de lecture me calma presque correctement, si bien que je me contentai d'être maussade quand je vis la silhouette de Black se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte. La fin des cours venait de sonner mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir pour autant, ni lui ni personne d'ailleurs. Je refermai le volume que j'avais entre les mains et me tournai dos à lui dans mon lit, signifiant ainsi mon refus de toute discussion. Je l'entendis arriver malgré tout dans mon dos. Il me salua gentiment et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule, hésitante, puis finalement se retirer.

-Je t'ai apporté quelques devoirs à faire, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'avoir de quoi t'occuper… je sais que les journées me paraissaient bien longues quand j'étais enfermé ici !

N'ayant pas envie de parler outre mesure, je marmonnai un vague « Merci » sans me retourner, ni faire mine de m'y intéresser. Il déposa tout sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et partit, en me disant qu'il repasserait dans la soirée. J'eu envie de lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait son temps à venir me voir, à m'apporter mes cours, à me parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ma bouche, ils restèrent tous bloqués au fond de ma gorge, se regroupant en une boule qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux… comme ça faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir les laisser s'échapper, de ne pas se montrer faible aux yeux des autres… Encore une fois, je préférai sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil plutôt qu'affronter tout ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais résister à l'endormissement qui me prenait sans crier gare depuis les derniers jours.

Même l'odeur du repas ne me réveilla pas, et je dormis d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain en fin de compte. Ma journée ressembla trait pour trait à celle de la veille : examens, lecture, repas, cachets, siestes … rien de transcendant, si ce n'est la visite de Celeste qui vint en fin de journée. Elle paraissait fatiguée et triste, elle avait les yeux cernés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi correctement depuis longtemps et elle parut ... distante. Elle s'installa à côté de moi sans rien dire, se contentant de me regarder fixement d'un air curieux. Je me décidai à entamer la conversation.

-Celeste, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, me répondit-elle, glaciale.

Je ne reconnaissais pas la Celeste que j'avais face à moi… je savais qu'une mauvaise nuit pouvait l'irriter, mais pas au point d'être méchante avec moi. Il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Celeste ? Je t'ai contrariée ?

-Et tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ? S'emporta-t-elle. Je croyais que j'étais ton amie, moi ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai toujours tout raconté comme le font les amies entre elles, et toi… toi, tu m'as mentie durant des années ! Tu m'as caché une chose horrible, tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale ! Comment as-tu pu, Hém ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, effaçant le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait réussi à mettre ce matin. Il ne me fallu pas trois heures pour comprendre l'horrible vérité … elle savait ! Je ne sais pas comment elle l'avait appris, mais elle savait tout, je ne lui avais jamais rien caché de toute ma vie, à part ça …

-Comment … non je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir pour rien. Je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes différemment, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié, Celeste… je voulais conserver ton amitié comme avant, tu comprends ? Je veux continuer à vivre normalement !

-Héméra, tu ne peux pas vivre comme les autres, tu es mourante, s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Chut, on va t'entendre, la rabrouais-je, tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ou quoi !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Hém… je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ai caché ça, continua-t-elle plus calmement.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à ma place… Entre amies, on doit se protéger l'une l'autre, non ?

Je sentais la boule se reformer au creux de ma gorge, mes yeux s'embuaient comme je lui expliquais les raisons de mon silence en tentant de restreindre les trémolos de ma voix. Elle ne disait plus rien, restait calme face à mes explications et avait même tiré le rideau pour nous isoler des yeux qui auraient pu trainer là. Finalement, je sentis une larme unique couler le long de ma joue droite et finir sa course sur le drap de mon lit. Celeste se leva rapidement et me prit dans ses bras, m'enserrant d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié après, Hém, mais tu n'imagines pas les jours que j'ai passé sans toi, c'était horrible, je pensais à toi sans arrêt, on ne nous avait rien dit à part que tu étais tombée dans le coma suite à ta chute… si tu savais ce que je me suis inquiétée ! Alors quand on m'a dit que tu étais réveillée, je suis venue aux premières lueurs du jour… Je voulais te faire une surprise, j'étais si contente que tu ailles mieux ! Je voulais t'annoncer que j'avais décidé d'aller au bal avec toi, entre amies … tu sais, tes paroles m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir et tu as raison, cette idée de liste était stupide, complètement ridicule ! Mais tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas… oh Hém, alors quand j'ai entendu… tu criais, je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes, ni rien, mais tu criais tellement fort… et tu as dis que…que tu allais mourir, Hém ! J'ai tout entendu et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous le choc… Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était impossible, on ne meurt pas si jeune …

Elle commençait à virer à l'hystérie, son discours devenait incohérent, elle mélangeait tout, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait prendre ça si à cœur… en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait tenir à moi autant !

-Celeste, c'est bon, je suis toujours là tu vois ! Calme toi s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes ici pour surmenage !

-Mais comment tu fais pour accepter ça si sereinement ? Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas, Hém ? Qu'est-ce qui te pourrit la vie comme ça ?

Avec un petit sourire résigné, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir près de moi, sur le bord du lit. Elle avait le droit de savoir maintenant, je lui devais la vérité après ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers jours, je le savais bien. Mais je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, jamais. J'avais toujours gardé ça pour moi, c'était mon fardeau, mon problème, c'est moi qui devais vivre avec ça. Chacun porte sa croix dans notre bas monde, de quel droit pouvais-je infliger un fardeau supplémentaire à quelqu'un ? Mais n'étais-ce pas un fardeau encore plus terrible que celui de l'ignorance ? De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle savait. Les grandes lignes, mais elle savait. Il fallait lui dire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte après, au risque de perdre son amitié, la seule qui m'importait un tant soit peu. Alors je pris la tablette de chocolat qui était restée intouchée sur ma table de chevet, en cassai deux morceaux, lui en tendit un et grignotai le deuxième tandis que je lui racontais toute l'histoire, l'histoire de ma vie…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle se montra très compréhensive, bien plus que ce que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Évidemment, elle eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation, c'est toujours très difficile d'accepter le fait qu'une personne à qui l'on tient risque de mourir à tout instant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien et ça, elle l'avait bien compris, enfin je pense… Je lui avais raconté tout dans les grandes lignes, puis elle m'avait harcelée de questions jusqu'à finalement en savoir autant que moi. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'elle partit, me laissant seule face à mes interrogations sur la suite, maintenant que quelqu'un était au courant. Elle avait bien réagit, son comportement n'avait pas changé, mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle… Réagirait-elle de la même façon demain ? Dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Sans compter que le risque était plus grand que mon secret soit connu par les autres maintenant. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien, mais un geste, une parole qui lui échappe, et un œil avertit comprendra rapidement qu'il y a anguille sous roche. En creusant un peu, la vérité ressortira … déjà que Lupin et Black venaient fouiner et se posaient des questions…

Tiens, ça me fit penser que Black n'était pas repassé me voir comme il l'avait dit l'autre jour… devais-je m'en étonner ? Non, bien évidemment que non. Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais attendu avec espoir, il m'indifférait, comme tous les autres. C'est là qu'insidieusement, un sentiment que je n'éprouvais que très rarement s'insinua en moi. Était-ce de la peine, du désappointement… non, impossible, j'étais fatiguée et perturbée par la conversation avec Celeste, voilà tout ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas croire que j'avais pu, inconsciemment, attendre la visite de Black… non, décidemment impossible ! Oubliant résolument cette hypothèse bancale, je me tournai vers le mur puis m'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, un brouillard à couper au couteau montait du lac et rendait l'infirmerie des plus sinistres… c'était de bon augure pour la journée ça ! J'avalais un petit déjeuner copieux avec un appétit retrouvé, je me sentais libérée d'un poids, mon fardeau semblait moins pesant sur mes épaules, mon secret moins difficile à taire maintenant que Celeste était au courant… ainsi c'était ça l'effet que ça faisait, de partager ses malheurs… ce n'était pas si étouffant que ce que j'avais imaginé finalement ! Réjouie de cet état moral, je me saisis des cours que Black m'avait apportés et entreprit de rattraper mon retard : je sortais d'ici dans 5 jours et je ne voulais pas crouler sous le travail dès la reprise. Je travaillai toute la journée, ne m'accordant une pause qu'après manger en reprenant mon livre pour une paire d'heures. Même l'atmosphère sinistre de cette partie du château n'entama pas mon moral, si bien que lorsque Black apparu finalement, un paquet sous le bras, je l'accueilli avec un sourire en le saluant poliment.

Je ne devais vraiment pas être agréable en temps normal, vu la réaction d'étonnement qu'il marqua en me voyant courtoise de la sorte. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais ses yeux trahirent sa surprise. Il se reprit tout de même rapidement et s'installa sur la chaise, me tendant le paquet.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me poser de questions que déjà le couvercle de la boîte s'envola et que Néo me sautait dessus avec force ronronnements et câlins. Mon chaton adoré ! Il m'avait cruellement manqué, mais je ne m'en rendis compte qu'à l' instant où il vient s'enrouler autour de mon cou, expirant d'un souffle chaud dans mon oreille.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demandais-je alors à Black.

-Je t'ai vue avec, le jour de la rentrée… dans le Poudlard Express, tu te souviens ? Insista-t-il devant mon incompréhension passagère.

Bien évidemment que je m'en souvenais ! Ce que je ne croyais pas, c'est que lui ai noté ce détail !

-Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, le remerciais-je en sortant ma tablette de chocolat, celle là même que lui et ses amis m'avaient apportés. Je lui en tendis un morceau qu'il accepta en souriant à demi.

-Je vois que tu as bon goût en matière de chocolat en tout cas !

Il rit à sa propre blague comme je souris en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand même… Étais-ce un trait commun à tous les hommes, ou alors celui-ci était-il né stupide ? Je préférai taire cette remarque cassante mais ne put m'empêcher de poser une autre question.

-Ce qui signifie que j'ai mauvais goût en ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis répondit. Ce qu'il me dit m'étonna profondément :

-Dans ton choix de vie !

- Explique-toi, le priais-je d'un ton coupant.

-Ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais on a tous remarqués que tu évitais tout le monde, et depuis longtemps ! Tu refuses de nous parler, à moi et aux gars, je sais bien qu'on n'est pas forcement le genre de personnes avec qui tu peux t'entendre, mais justement, tu ne t'entends avec personne puisque tu ne parles à personne ! Tu t'enfermes dans une forteresse de solitude, tu te réfugies derrière tes livres, tu es dure et amère quand tu réponds à une question, si tu y réponds ! Alors qu'il y a tant de belles choses à vivre ici ! Tu ne devrais pas restée seule …

Alors, là ! Jamais encore on n'avait osé me parler de la sorte, à moi, Héméra Connor ! En un instant, toute ma bonne humeur durement acquise céda sous la force de ma colère.

-Et qui es-tu pour me dire comment mener ma vie ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends là ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, et tu oses me juger, juger mes actes et les dénigrer car ils ne correspondent pas à l'idée que tu as de la vie ! Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? On ne te jamais apprit la tolérance ou quoi ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas choisi de vivre comme ça parce que c'est cette vie qui me plait ? Ca te dérange tant que ça que quelqu'un ose prétendre à une vie différente de la tienne ?

Il se leva brutalement en faisant racler sa chaise bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Son visage auparavant rieur et enjoué se ferma à la vitesse de l'éclair et ses yeux devinrent dur, froid, sans compassion.

- C'est toi qui ne laisse personne t'approcher, te connaître, alors comment veux-tu qu'on puisse te comprendre !

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me comprenne, criais-je comme il continuait à s'énerver.

-Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions Héméra ! Demande-toi plutôt si tu ne perds pas plus de choses à t'isoler ainsi de tout et tout le monde ! Est-ce que vraiment ta vie te plait comme elle est ? Ou est-ce que c'est ce que tu essayes de te faire croire à toi-même pour mieux le jeter à la figure de ceux qui essayent de venir vers toi et d'être tes amis ! Réfléchis bien, Héméra ! Parce que la vie est courte, et que rien ne justifie qu'on la gâche de la façon dont tu le fais ! Il n'y a rien au monde qui soit assez fort pour t'obliger à vivre seule !

Il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit à vive allure, me laissant seule face à l'horrible vérité qu'il avait fait poindre en moi. Ses paroles dures venaient faire écho à celles de Miss Pomfresh et résonnaient en moi avec une puissance telle qu'elles ébranlaient la prise que j'avais sur mes sentiments. Je les contrôlais depuis deux ans et demi, les forçant à se taire, les enfouissant au plus profond de mon être pour pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement, mais est-ce que c'était la meilleure solution ? J'en avais toujours été persuadée, mais il avait fallu d'une personne, un homme que je ne connaissais quasiment pas, pour remettre tout ça en question. Les autres ont-ils une vision plus objective de vous ?

* * *

**Et voilà, alors vous en avez penser quoi ?? Vous voulez toujours une suite??**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les gens ... *fais un coucou timide de la main en se cachant derrière un poteau***

**Vous allez être gentils et pas taper moi hein ? Parce que rien publier depuis mars, j'avoue que ... je sais, j'abuse. Mais bon, pas d'inspiration, d'autres choses à faire et on oublie quoi.**

**Heureusement pour vous, une gentille revieweuse m'a redonné envie de reprendre la suite de cette fic, et j'espère bien la finir cette fois-ci ^^**

**En attendant, un grand merci à : Riya, titemaya, un ou une anonyme, valabo, Ayanah, Sanga, silvermirror lily, ilona, elie1sa, polgara, Aodren, zecatwoman95, Malicia Malfoy, et Mademoiselle Swann pour tous vos messages, ça fait très plaisir, surtout après autant de temps sans poster ! Promis, je recommencerai plus ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**

* * *

**

Le jour de la délivrance arriva enfin ! Le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie et de regagner mon dortoir venait de m'être accordé conjointement par l'infirmière et le directeur, qui, depuis qu'il était au courant de mon état, était venu prendre quotidiennement de mes nouvelles.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour rassembler mes affaires et quitter cette pièce que j'avais tant détestée avant de finir par la compter comme un troisième lieu de résidence. Je ne comptais plus les jours que j'y avais déjà passés, et encore moins ceux que je ne manquerais pas d'y passer encore dans le futur, aussi court soit-il.

Il s'était écoulé cinq jours depuis la dispute avec Black, et il n'avait plus remis les pieds ici depuis. Je suppose qu'il avait du en avoir assez de se faire remettre à sa place et qu'il avait jeté l'éponge. Grand bien lui en fasse ! Je dois admettre qu'il avait été plutôt coriace à déloger, même si ce résultat n'avait pas été mon intention de prime abord. Quoi que ...

Enfin, je n'allais pas m'appesantir là-dessus. Je lui rendrais ses cours à la première occasion et il sortirait enfin de ma vie. Lui et tous ceux qui essayaient de s'y imposer ces derniers temps. Parce que la scène qui avait eu lieu l'autre jour avec Celeste était une de celle que je ne voulais jamais avoir à revivre. Avec personne. Toute cette histoire n'avait fait que renforcer mon désir de tenir à l'écart les gens. Tous, qui qu'ils soient. Je ne laisserais plus personne entrer dans ma vie.

Personne ne m'attendait à la porte. Comme d'habitude. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, je savais très bien qu'il n'y aurait personne pour me raccompagner à mon dortoir, s'enquérir de mon état, etc. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire était rentrée chez elle hier matin, pour les vacances. Mon amie était venue me faire ses adieux avant de partir, se rongeant les sangs à l'idée de me laisser seule ici pour dix jours, vu ce qui m'était arrivé. Il m'avait fallu déployer des trésors d'imagination pour la convaincre de rentrer chez elle et assister à la grande fête donnée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mariage de ses grands-parents. Elle avait finalement accepté sous la condition que je lui écrive tous les deux jours.

J'avais donc dix jours de solitude devant moi. D'entière solitude ! Nos compagnes de dortoir rentrant habituellement chez elles pour les vacances, Néo et moi serions les seuls à y loger. Pas besoin de supporter leurs questions sur mon absence donc. Pas que j'y aurais répondu, mais ça m'aurait encore énervé de les entendre faire semblant de prétendre s'intéresser à mon sort alors qu'elles n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça, selon les médecins. Juste du calme et du repos. Ce qui était exactement mon programme pour les prochains jours.

Bien évidemment, que tout ceci se déroule selon mon bon vouloir aurait été trop facile, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien qu'un peu d'imprévu ce mêle à l'histoire. Et il s'avérait que cette année, étrangement, Dumbledore voulait rénover nos dortoirs. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu faire ça durant l'été, tiens ! Mais non, il fallait que ça tombe pendant les vacances, et bizarrement, il avait voulu faire ceux des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor en même temps... Des fois, à y repenser, je me dis qu'il se mêlait drôlement de ce qui ne le regardait pas, ce cher directeur...

Bref, me voilà donc déménagée, quasiment en même temps que les meubles, dans une zone du château auparavant désaffectée et à présent rénovée en dortoir de fortune pour les étudiants restants au château lors de ses vacances. Une dizaine de personne en tout et pour tout. Plus moi. Et toutes étaient déjà installées depuis la veille lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de cette nouvelle pièce. Pour ne pas déroger à l'habitude des lieux, un tableau en gardait l'entrée, et un mot de passe était demandé pour pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur.

Le lui délivrant, j'arrivai enfin dans une salle aux proportions raisonnables et où les couleurs des deux maisons avaient été harmonieusement mélangées. Comme d'habitude, le côté gauche menait aux dortoirs des filles et le droit à celui des garçons. La division des maisons avait tout de même été respectée au sein de chaque côté, et les Serdaigle avaient une chambre pour elles seules ! N'ayant croisé personne jusque là, je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une réplique exacte de mon ancien dortoir. Seuls deux lits trônaient dans la petite pièce, nous ne serions donc que deux à cohabiter. Ce qui m'arrangeait à vrai dire. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera une petite de première ou deuxième année qui ne cherchera pas à me parler !

Je m'installai donc tranquillement sur le seul lit disponible, rangeai rapidement mes quelques affaires et me replongeai pour la journée dans mon roman. Personne, à part Néo, ne se montra de toute l'après-midi. La lumière décroissant peu à peu, et le froid faisant son apparition, je décidai de poursuivre mon activité au coin du grand feu, dans la salle commune. J'en profitai pour prendre les cours de Black, je lui rendrais au passage.

L'heure du dîner arriva et je ne vis toujours personne entrer ou sortir. Etrange. Ou pouvaient-ils tous bien être passés ? Mon estomac criant famine, je me décidai à me lever pour aller grignoter quelque chose, j'en apprendrais peut-être un peu plus sur le vide qui régnait au château.

La Grande Salle, d'ordinaire si bruyante, était aujourd'hui d'un calme presque intimidant. Seule une poignée d'élèves étaient encore présents, à peine une vingtaine en fait, et les longues tables étaient on ne peut plus dépeuplées. Je comptai, en arrivant vers ma table, 4 Serpentard, 5 Poufsouffle, 3 Serdaigle, et 6 Gryffondor. A ma grande surprise, Black n'en faisait pas partit, ni aucun de ses amis. Celeste m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il restait là pour les vacances, lorsque je lui avais demandé si elle pouvait lui rendre ses cours pour moi. Tant pis, je lui rendrais ses parchemins à la rentrée!

Un repas après, et ayant appris que rien de spécial n'avait retenu mes camarades hors du dortoir aujourd'hui, je me retrouvai à déambuler dans les couloirs pour tenter de retrouver mon chemin vers cette nouvelle pièce, le plan de Dumbledore qui m'avait servi pour m'y rendre ce matin étant resté dans ma chambre.

Mes pas me menèrent tout d'abord à mon ancien dortoir. L'habitude après cinq années, que voulez-vous ! Puis ma mémoire se remit en état de fonctionnement, et je me souvins que j'avais momentanément déménagé... pour l'autre bout du château. Ne retenant pas le soupir d'exaspération qui montait en moi, je fis demi-tour et redescendit les cinq étages que je venais de gravir pour retraverser tout le bâtiment.

Au détour d'un couloir, je pris à gauche, m'enfonçant dans une aile qui ne m'était pas familière. Ca devait donc être le bon chemin !

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une fille du genre poisseuse ? Et bien voilà, c'est fait ! Et ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle. Perdue dans Poudlard, il avait fallu que je tombe sur la seule personne que je n'avais aucune envie de croiser. Black...

Des bruits étranges attirèrent mon attention, quelques pas au loin devant moi. Sortant ma baguette, je me mis instinctivement en position de défense et avançai à pas mesurés vers la source des chuintements.

Autant vous dire que voir le grand, le beau, le fameux, le célèbre Sirius Black recroquevillé dans un coin de mur et visiblement en train de verser quelques larmes m'a fait un choc. Un gros, un énorme choc. Ca m'a tellement traumatisé que, pour tout avouer, j'en ai lâché un cri de stupeur qui est venu faire écho à ma baguette tombant au sol.

Evidemment, il a relevé la tête aussitôt et son visage s'est fermé à la seconde ou son regard à croisé le mien.

-Tu n'as rien vu, me lança-t-il furieusement en se relevant.

-Je n'étais même pas là, répliquais-je en ramassant ma baguette et en faisant demi-tour aussi vite que possible.

M'occuper d'un Black en détresse était bien la dernière chose au monde dont j'avais envie de faire pendant ma soirée. Je voulais juste retrouver le chemin du dortoir, prendre une bonne douche et replonger dans mon livre. Pourtant, la douleur que j'avais perçue dans ses yeux, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, m'avait chamboulée. Pour une fois, pour la première fois, il avait eu l'air vulnérable. Lui qui d'ordinaire affichait toujours une assurance sans borne, à la limite exaspérante pour les autres. En voilà une révélation ! Enfin, ça en aurait été une si j'avais eu quelqu'un à qui en parler, et encore pour cela aurait-il fallu que je sois de celle qui aiment colporter des ragots. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité.

Perdue dans mes réflexions sur ma récente découverte, j'enfilai des couloirs sans savoir ou j'allais, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me tire de ma rêverie.

-Le dortoir, c'est par la droite, Connor.

Sec, cassant. Un Black en colère de s'être fait surprendre, en somme.

Levant à peine la tête, je bifurquai sur la droite sans dire un mot. Il m'emboita le pas, également sans rien dire.

Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire de toute façon ? La scène que j'avais surprise se passait de commentaire et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Les minutes s'écoulèrent donc, moi marchant devant, et lui quelques pas en arrière, dans un silence absolu. Jusqu'au moment on nous arrivâmes à un embranchement et où mon sens de l'orientation misérable refit surface.

Un ricanement s'éleva dans mon dos, et Black me doubla, bifurquant à nouveau sur la gauche. Contenant une réplique acerbe, je le suivi dans les couloirs sombres. A chaque pas, je le voyais hésiter de plus en plus sur la direction à prendre. Il jetait de fréquents regards à droite et à gauche, cherchant des points de repères dans les couloirs tous identiques que nous traversions. En vain.

-Tu peux dire après moi hein !

-Je t'ai rien demandé Connor !

-A part de taire la scène de tout à l'heure, tu veux dire ?

Trop tard ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment le dire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant sa colère envers moi. Colère injustifiée, je n'avais strictement rien fait, à part le surprendre dans une position de faiblesse inhabituelle. Et tous les aprioris qu'il avait sur moi devraient quand même suffire à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits du château !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Merlin, je me retrouvai dos au mur, son visage menaçant face au mien tandis qu'il me tenait par les épaules.

-Si un seul mot de ce que tu as vu ce soir franchit tes lèvres, tu peux être sûre que je ferai de ta vie ici un enfer, Connor.

-Lâche moi, articulais-je en grognant à moitié.

-Pas tant que je ne me serai pas assuré de ton silence !

-Oh Black, redescend sur terre tu veux, c'est de moi dont on parle là, tu sais, la fille sans amis et qui ne parle à personne ! A qui veux-tu donc que j'aille le répéter !

La colère déformant mon visage, j'essayai autant que possible de me libérer de son étreinte de fer, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne lâchait pas facilement prise, l'animal ! Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, j'y aperçus des tâches plus sombres que la couleur naturelle de sa peau.

-Tu saignes ? fit-je, étonnée de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant.

La surprise qu'il entendit dans ma voix lui dit finalement lâcher prise et me libéra de son étreinte.

-C'est rien, répondit-il en se détournant, soustrayant ses mains blessées à mon regard inquisiteur.

-Non ce n'est pas rien, renchéris-je en me rendant compte de son état global. Il n'y a pas que tes mains Black ! Regarde toi, on dirait que tu sors d'un combat de boxe !

-De quoi ? Pff nan laisse tomber, Connor ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi, et de toute façon, je ne voudrais pas de ton aide !

-Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas du genre à aider n'importe qui !

-N'importe qui ? Tu ne m'aiderais pas, moi, rugit-il en se retournant à nouveau vers moi. Alors que je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles tous les jours cette dernière semaine, pendant que tu étais clouée à ton lit sans qu'on sache pourquoi ? Quel beau remerciement !

-Eh ! Je t'avais rien demandé moi, ok ? Jamais je n'ai voulu t'obliger à venir me voir, à me filer les cours ni rien du tout ! Si c'était tant un calvaire que ça, rien ne t'obligeait à le faire ! Et puis d'ailleurs, tu es venu quoi ? Deux, trois fois en tout et pour tout ? Alors ne me jette pas tes propres actes à la figure pour t'insurger de mon comportement ! C'est d'une lâcheté incomparable !

-Et c'est moi que tu traites de lâche ? Toi qui fuis tout contact et toute personne ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! S'il y a un lâche ici, c'est bien toi !

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Black, alors ne cherche pas une explication à mon comportement ! Contente-toi de nous ramener au dortoir, et on reprend nos vies comme si on s'était jamais croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu es lâche, et tu fuis à chaque fois ! Tu esquives les situations qui pourraient t'amener à te lier à quelqu'un.

-Pas du tout !

-Alors prouve le !

-Hein ? Mais tu dérailles Black, tu dois avoir perdu trop de sang ! Va donc voir Pomfresh !

-Pas la peine, j'ai ce qu'il me faut dans ma chambre, maugréa-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Si tu le dis ...

Il fit demi tour et reprit l'autre couloir, sans plus rien dire sur notre nouvelle dispute. Après un nouveau quart d'heure d'errance, nous arrivâmes finalement à bon port. S'empressant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui rendre ses cours qui trônaient sur la table de la salle commune. Toujours sous le coup de la colère, je m'en saisi et le suivit pour aller frapper à sa porte sans soucis de discrétion aucun.

-Tiens, tes cours, lançais-je au moment où la porte s'ouvrait toute seule.

-Pose les sur le lit, je suis occupé.

Inspectant la pièce des yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il était seul à loger ici. Y en a qui avaient de la chance quand même ! L'habitant était quant à lui assis sur son lit, dos à moi. Un dos pour le moins en piteux état, vu ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

-Black...tu devrais vraiment aller voir Pomfresh... tentais-je sur un ton plus calme, essayant d'y mettre un peu de gentillesse.

-Hors de question !

-Tu as vu ton dos ? Il faut qu'elle te soigne ça !

-Je peux le faire moi-même.

-Vraiment, raillais-je en le voyant batailler pour simplement nettoyer ses épaules de tout le sang qui les maculait.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, ses grands yeux gris brillants de larmes retenues, sa détresse affichée sur tous les muscles de son visage. Et encore une fois, je sentis mes entrailles se nouer et se dénouer tandis que mes défenses cédaient.

Soupirant, je posais la pile de parchemin que j'avais dans les mains et m'approchai de lui. Je lui pris le linge humide des mains et m'installai derrière lui pour finir de nettoyer ses blessures. Le tissu déjà rougi par endroit vira rapidement à l'écarlate et je dus aller le rincer plusieurs fois avant d'en avoir terminé. Je passai ensuite au torse et au visage, révélant les hématomes qui commençaient à apparaitre et mettant aussi au jour quelques fines lignes blanches. Des cicatrices. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Juste quelques unes dans le dos et sur les bras. Mais à son âge, c'était étonnant de les trouver là, surtout qu'elles ne dataient visiblement pas d'hier.

Aucun de nous n'avait dit un seul mot depuis le début. J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi, si bien que nul bruit ne s'élevait dans la pièce, mais le silence ne me gênait pas. Il était mon compagnon de route habituel après tout. Une partie de moi sentait son regard posé sur moi, étudiant le moindre de mes mouvements, mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui.

Une fois que j'eu fini de nettoyer toutes les plaies, je fouillais un peu parmi tous les flacons qu'il avait sortit et étalés devant lui pour m'emparer de la bouteille d'alcool. Je ne pu empêcher un léger sourire sadique de s'afficher sur mon visage. Heureusement pour moi, il ne le vit pas, ou n'en fit pas grand cas.

Il ne tressaillit pas une seule fois. Je n'y allai pourtant pas de main morte, nettoyant chaque plaie avec soin pour éviter tout risque d'infection future, mais il ne bougea pas un seul muscle durant toute l'opération. J'en fus étonnée.

Il ne réagissait pas du tout comme je m'y attendais, et je dois avouer que ça me perturbait quelque peu. N'importe qui d'autre aurait tenté de parler, de rompre le silence, aurait frémi sous la morsure brûlante du produit. Pas lui. Il faisait tomber mes idées les unes après les autres, éclatant cette vision de lui que j'avais créée ces cinq dernières années, pour la remplacer par l'inconnu. Et ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas habituel, et ça m'effrayait.

Je terminai enfin mes soins en lui bandant fermement le torse et le bras droit qui était le plus amoché, avant de ranger le matériel dans le placard ouvert de la salle de bain. Revenant vers lui, je m'avisai qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. J'hésitai à rompre le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, je m'approchai pour récupérer le dernier linge qui trainait sur le lit. Comme je tendais la main pour l'attraper, quelque chose de froid et d'humide m'atterrit sur le bras. Une larme.

Sirius Black pleurait. Silencieusement, mais les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, les unes après les autres, venant finir leur course sur mon bras. Toutes mes barrières s'effondrèrent. Je me vis lever la main vers son visage pour les essuyer mais ce n'était pas moi qui bougeais. C'était comme si j'étais projetée hors de mon corps et que je voyais la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Je vis une fille aux cheveux noirs passer son bras autour des épaules d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'attirer contre elle pour calmer ses pleurs. Je vis le garçon enlacer la fille et se nicher contre elle tel un enfant contre sa mère. Mais cette fille, ce n'était pas moi. C'était celle que j'aurai voulu être, celle que j'avais enfermé au fond de mon être depuis deux ans, six mois, et neufs jours ...

* * *

**Avis? Remarques?**

**Je suis toujours dans le même ton que le reste de la fic? Parce qu'après des mois sans l'écrire, je suis peut-être un peu rouillée... **

**A bientôt pour la suite ^^**

**Althea**


End file.
